interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
Interlingua-Nederlandese/o
o conj :1 of :o ... o .. = of ... of ... oasis (pl :oases) sub :1 oase :-- saharian = oase in de Sahara :-- de reposo/de calma = oase van rust obediente adj :1 gehoorzaam, volgzaam, meegaand, gedwee :infante -- = gehoorzaam kind :animal -- = mak dier obedientia sub :1 gehoorzaamheid, volgzaamheid, meegaandheid, gedweeheid :-- cec = blinde gehoorzaamheid, kadaverdiscipline :-- servil = slaafse gehoorzaamheid :-- absolute = stricte gehoorzaamheid :-- inconditional = onvoorwaardelijke gehoorzaamheid obedir v :1 gehoorzamen, luisteren (naar), gehoor geven (aan) :-- a un persona = iemand gehoorzamen :-- al moda = de mode volgen :-- al leges = de wetten in acht nemen :-- cecamente = blindelings gehoorzamen :-- a un ordine = aan een bevel gevolg geven :-- al timon = naar het roer luisteren obelisco sub :1 obelisk, naaldvormige zuil :-- commemorative = gedenknaald + obelo sub :1 overlijdenskruisje (typografisch teken) + obese adj :1 zwaar(lijvig), corpulent + obesiologo sub :1 specialist op het gebied van verzucht + obesitate sub :1 zwaarlijvigheid, corpulentie obir v :1 overlijden, sterven obito sub :1 overlijden, dood :certificato de -- = overlijdensakte :2 ECCLESIA jaargetijde (mis voor overledene) + obitorio sub :1 lijkenhuis, mortuarium obituari adj :1 doden..., overlijdens... :registro -- = dodenregister :annuncio -- = overlijdensadvertentie obituario sub :1 CATHOLICISMO obituarium, necrologium, dodenregister objectar v :1 tegenwerpen, inbrengen (tegen), bezwaar maken, in het midden brengen (tegen) :-- bon rationes a/contra un argumento = goede redenen aanvoeren tegen een argument :on nos ha objectate le necessitate de reducer le expensas = men heeft tegen ons de noodzaak ingebracht de uitgaven te beperken objection sub :1 bezwaar, tegenwerping, bedenking :-- de conscientia = gewetensbezwaar :-- principal = hoofdbezwaar :--es fundate = gegronde bezwaren :haber --es de principio = principiële bezwaren hebben :facer/formular/sublevar/opponer un -- = een bezwaar opwerpen/inbrengen :poner --es a un cosa = bezwaar tegen iets hebben + objectivabile adj :1 objectiveerbaar objectivar v :1 objectief maken, objectiveren, objectief beschouwen + objectivation sub :1 objectivering, het objectief beschouwen objective adj :1 objectief, onpartijdig, feitelijk :realitate -- = objectieve werkelijkheid :inquesta -- = onpartijdig onderzoek :information -- = objectieve voorlichting :judicio/judicamento -- = objectief oordeel :veritate -- = objectieve waarheid :analyse (-ysis) -- del situation = objectieve analyse van de situatie objectivismo sub :1 objectivisme (anque PHILOSOPHIA) + objectivista sub :1 objectivist (anque PHILOSOPHIA) + objectivistic adj :1 objectivistisch (anque PHILOSOPHIA) :le currentes -- del pensata moderne = de objecti-vistische stromingen in het moderne denken objectivitate sub :1 objectiviteit, onpartijdigheid :-- del scientia = objectiviteit van de wetenschap :-- de un critica = objectiviteit van een kritiek :-- de un jornalista = objectiviteit van een journalist objectivo sub :1 doel, bedoeling, oogmerk, opzet :-- inaccessibile = onbereikbaar doel :duple -- = tweeledig doel :le -- esseva = de opzet was :con le -- de = teneinde :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA objectief, lens :-- astigmatic = astigmatische lens :-- anastigmatic = anastigmatische lens :-- intercambiabile = verwisselbaar objectief :-- grandangular = groothoekobjectief, groothoeklens :-- zoom = zoomobjectief, zoomlens :-- achromatic = achromatische lens :fabrica de --s = lenzenfabriek :fabricante de --s = lenzenfabrikant :fabrication de --s = lenzenfabricage :achromatisar un -- = een objectief achromatisch maken :achromatisation de un -- = het achromatisch maken van een objectief :planchetta de -- = lensplankje :apertura de -- = lensopening :3 MILITAR doel(wit), operatiedoel objecto sub :1 voorwerp, ding, artikel, object :--s perdite = gevonden voorwerpen :-- de arte = kunstvoorwerp :-- de excambio = ruilobject :commercio de --s de arte = kunsthandel :mercante/negotiante de --s de arte = kunsthandelaar :collection de --s de arte = kunstverzameling :-- de museo = museumstuk :-- de uso/usage currente = gebruiksvoorwerp :Objecto Volante Non Identificate, O.V.N.I = UFO :2 doel, bedoeling :-- principal = hoofdddoel :-- de mi visita = doel van mijn bezoek :3 onderwerp, voorwerp :-- del discussion = onderwerp van de discussie :-- de su cholera/ira = object van zijn woede :4 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA voorwerp :-- directe = direct object, lijdend voorwerp :-- indirecte = indirect object, meewerkend voorwerp, voorzetselvoorwerp + objector sub :1 iemand die bezwaar maakt, opponent, tegenspreker :-- de conscientia = gewetensbezwaarde + objurgar v :1 dringend waarschuwen, berispen, gispen, verwijten + objurgation sub :1 dringende waarschuwing, berisping, uitbrander, verwijt + objurgatori adj :1 berispend, gispend, verwijtend + oblata sub :1 oblatie + oblatif adj :1 belangeloos, (zelf)opofferend oblation sub :1 ECCLESIA offerande, offer, oblatie :pan de -- = offerbrood + oblational adj :1 als een offer, offer... + oblative :1 adj. belangeloos, (zelf) opofferend, zichzelf wegcijferend + oblato sub :1 CATHOLICISMO oblaat (kloosterling) oblidabile adj :1 te vergeten oblidar v :1 vergeten :-- le titulo de un libro = de titel van een boek vergeten :morir completemente oblidate = volkomen vergeten sterven :-- omne vergonia = alle schaamte van zich af zetten :-- le vinagre in le salata = de azijn in de sla vergeten :-- un parapluvia = een paraplu vergeten :le plano se oblidava sin commentarios ulterior = het plan verdween geruisloos oblido sub :1 het vergeten, vergetelheid :cader in -- = in vergetelheid geraken :eveller/tirar del -- = aan de vergetelheid onttrekken/ontrukken :abandonar/condemnar al -- = aan de vergetelheid prijsgeven :2 nalatigheid, verzuim :-- de su deber = plichtverzaking obligante adj :1 attent, voorkomend, vriendelijk, behulpzaam, hulpvaardig :vicino -- = hulpvaardige buurman obligar v :1 verplichten, verbinden, dwingen, noodzaken :-- un persona a obedir = iemand tot gehoorzaamheid dwingen :obligate per le circumstantias = door de omstandigheden gedwongen :obligate al servicio militar = dienstplichtig :accompaniamento obligate per violino = obligate vioolbegeleiding :vider se obligate a = zich gedwongen zien tot :sentir se moralmente obligate = zich moreel verplicht voelen :2 aan zich verplichten :multo obligate! = dank U zeer! obligation sub :1 verplichting, plicht :-- professional = beroepsplicht :-- contractual = contractuele verplichting :-- financiari = financiële verplichting :-- moral = morele verplichting :-- legal = wettelijke verplichting :-- scholar = leerplichtigheid :-- de visa = visumplicht :facer honor a/satisfacer a/complir su --es = zijn verplichtingen nakomen :contraher/contractar --es = verplichtingen op zich nemen :exonerar/exemptar/discargar/relevar/disligar un persona de su --es = iemand van zijn verplichtingen ontheffen/ontslaan :exemption de un -- = ontslag van een verplichting :subtraher se a su --es = zich aan zijn verplichtingen onttrekken :vider se in le -- de = zich gedwongen zien tot :2 JURIDIC verbintenis, contract :contraher/contractar un -- = een verbintenis aangaan :3 COMMERCIO, FINANCIAS obligatie, schuldbrief, schuldbekentenis :-- amortisabile/redimibile = aflosbare obligatie :-- perpetue/perpetual = onaflosbare obligatie :-- nominative = obligatie op naam :-- convertibile = converteerbare obligatie :-- privilegiate/preferential/de prioritate = prioriteitsobligatie :-- del stato = staatsobligatie :-- hypothecari = pandbrief :detentor de --es = obligatiehouder :registro de --es = obligatieregister :presto in --es = obligatielening :emission de --es = obligatieuitgifte :debita in --es = obligatieschuld :interesse de --es = obligatierente :capital in --es = obligatiekapitaal :mercato de --es = obligatiemarkt :emitter --es = obligaties uitgeven :transferer un -- = een obligatie overdragen :-- al portator = obligatie aan toonder :4 verschuldigdheid, schuldplichtigheid + obligationista sub :1 obligatiehouder obligatori adj :1 verplicht, vereist, bindend :servicio militar -- = dienstplicht :inseniamento/instruction -- = leerplicht :suffragio -- = stemplicht :contribution -- = verplichte bijdrage :direction -- = eenrichtingsverkeer :render -- = verplicht stellen :esser obligatorimente assecurate = verplicht verzekerd zijn :vos debe obligatorimente presentar vostre passaporto al frontiera = u bent verplicht uw paspoort te laten zien aan de grens + obligatorietate sub :1 verplichtend karakter :le -- del lege = het verplichtend karakter van de wet :le -- de un comportamento = het verplichtend karakter van een gedrag + obliquangule adj :1 MATHEMATICA scheefhoekig obliquar v :1 schuin of scheef doen gaan of doen lopen :2 schuin of scheef gaan of lopen/uitwijken/afbuigen :-- verso le dext(e)ra = schuin naar rechts afbuigen oblique adj :1 hellend, schuin, scheef :linea -- = schuine lijn :plano -- = schuin vlak, hellend vlak :angulo -- = scheve hoek :section -- = schuine doorsnede :hyperbola -- = scheve hyperbool :parallelepipedo -- = schuin parallelepipedum :prisma -- = scheef prisma :GEOLOGIA fallia -- = scheve breuk :ANATOMIA musculos -- = schuine spieren :2 van opzij, ontwijkend, indirect :reguardo -- = zijdelingse blik :radios solar -- = schuin invallende zonnestralen :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :caso -- = verbogen naamval + obliquemente adv :1 schuin :taliar -- = schuin afwerken, afschuinen obliquitate sub :1 schuinte, schuine richting, scheefheid, helling :ASTRONOMIA -- del ecliptica = helling van de ecliptica :-- del radios del sol = schuine richting van de zonnestralen obliterar v :1 doen verdwijnen, uitwissen, doorhalen, vernietigen, onbruikbaar maken, onleesbaar maken, afstempelen (postzegel, kaartje) :timbros (postal) obliterate = gestempelde postzegels :2 MEDICINA verstoppen, afsluiten obliteration sub :1 uitwissing, doorhaling, vernietiging, onbruikbaarmaking, afstempeling (postzegel, kaartje) :-- de un timbro postal = afstempeling van een postzegel :2 MEDICINA dichtgroeiing, obliteratie + obliterative adj :1 uitwissend, doorhalend, vernietigend + obliterator sub :1 uitwisser, doorhaler, vernietiger :2 stempelmachine oblivion sub :1 het vergeten, vergetelheid :cader in -- = in vergetelheid geraken :abandonar/condemnar/relegar al -- = aan de vergetelheid prijsgeven :eveller/tirar del -- = aan de vergetelheid onttrekken/ontrukken :2 nalatigheid, verzuim :-- de su deber = plichtsverzaking obliviose adj :1 vergeetachtig, verstrooid, afwezig :-- de = niet lettend op, vergetend oblonge adj :1 langwerpig, oblong :formato -- = oblongformaat :figura -- = langwerpige figuur :visage - = langwerpig gezicht :folios -- = lang-werpige bladeren + oblongibractee adj :1 BOTANICA met langwerpige schutbladen + oblongifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met langwerpige bladeren obnubilar v :1 (de geest) verduisteren, verwarren, benevelen :su spirito/mente esseva obnubilate per le passion = zijn geest werd verduisterd door de hartstocht :le passion obnubila su judicamento = de hartstocht verwart zijn oordeel obnubilation sub :1 verwarring van de geest, MEDICINA obnubilatie oboe sub :1 hobo oboista sub :1 hoboïst + obolo sub :1 HISTORIA obolus, obool (klein muntstuk), penninkske :le -- del vidua = het penninkske van de weduwe :2 bescheiden geldelijke bijdrage, kleine gift :apportar su -- = zijn steentje bijdragen obra sub :1 werk, arbeid :-- human = mensenwerk :poner in -- = ten uitvoer brengen :poner se al -- = aan de slag gaan :poner le mano al -- = de hand aan de ploeg slaan :mano de -- = mankracht, arbeidskracht :--s public = openbare werken :servicio de --s public = dienst openbare werken :2 resultaat van werk: werk, werkstuk, bouwwerk, kunstwerk, boek, muziekstuk, etc. :-- de arte = kunstwerk :-- magistral/(de) maestro = meesterstuk :-- poetic = dichtwerk :-- theatral = toneelwerk :-- musical = muziekwerk :-- historic = geschiedwerk :-- fundamental = standaardwerk :--s de misericordia = werken van barmhartigheid :-- de su vita = zijn levenswerk :--s morte = dood werk (van een schip) :--s vive = onderwatergedeelte (van een schip) + obreption sub :1 verschalking, misleiding, verwerving/verkrijging door list/sluwheid + obreptitie adj :1 slinks, sluw, arglistig, op sluwe/listige wijze verkregen + obrer adj :1 arbeid(s)... :conflicto -- = arbeidsgeschil :population -- = arbeidersbevolking :juventute -- = arbeidersjeugd :movimento -- = arbeidersbeweging :familia -- = arbeidersgezin :massa -- = arbeidersmassa :partito -- = arbeiderspartij :classe -- = arbeidersklasse :ape -- = werkbij obrero sub :1 werkman, arbeider :prime -- = voorman, ploegbaas :-- portuari = havenarbeider :-- municipal = gemeentewerkman :-- agricole/campestre = landarbeider :-- forestal = bosarbeider :-- manual = handarbeider :-- a domicilio = thuiswerker :-- a tempore partial = deeltijdwerker :-- clandestin/nigre = zwartwerker, beunhaas :-- salariate = loontrekker :-- textile = textielarbeider :-- metallurgic = metaalarbeider, metaalbewerker :-- de fabrica = fabrieksarbeider :-- de transporto(s) = transportarbeider :-- estranie/immigrate = gastarbeider :-- qualificate/specialisate = vakarbeider, geschoolde arbeider :-- sin instruction = ongeschoold arbeider :-- saisonal {e} = seizoenarbeider :studente/studiante -- = werkstudent :licentiar --s = arbeiders ontslaan :ingagiar --s = arbeiders in dienst nemen obscen adj :1 obsceen, schunnig, onzedelijk, vuil, smerig, schaamteloos :gestos -- = obscene gebaren :parola -- = schuttingwoord :linguage/parolas -- = schuttingtaal obscenitate sub :1 obsceniteit, schunnigheid, onzedelijkheid, smerigheid, schaamteloosheid :dicer --s = vuile taal uitslaan obscur adj :1 obscuur, donker, duister (anque FIGURATE) :blau/brun/rubie, etc. -- = donkerblauw/bruin/rood, etc. :PHOTOGRAPHIA camera -- = donkere kamer, doka :practicas -- = duistere praktijken + obscurabile adj :1 wat verduisterd kan worden, wat duister/donker gemaakt kan worden, ver-duisterbaar obscurante sub :1 obscurantist obscurantismo sub :1 obscurantisme :-- medieval = duistere middeleeuwen :era de -- = tijdperk van duisternis obscurantista sub :1 obscurantist + obscurantista adj :1 obscurantistisch :ideas -- = obscurantistische ideeën + obscurantistic adj :1 obscurantistisch :ideas -- = obscurantistische ideeën obscurar v :1 verduisteren (anque FIGURATE), donker/duister maken :le nubes obscura le celo = de wolken verduisteren de lucht :le prejudicios obscura su intelligentia = de vooroordelen verduisteren zijn verstand :le celo se obscura = de lucht wordt donker :2 verduisteren (in oorlog, bij filmvoorstelling) obscuration sub :1 (anque FIGURATE) het verduisteren, het duister maken, verduistering :le -- del celo = het donker worden van de lucht :2 ASTRONOMIA verduistering, eclips :3 verduistering (in de oorlog, bij filmvoorstelling) obscuritate sub :1 het donker, duisternis :-- complete/total/absolute = volslagen duisternis :in le -- del nocte = in het nachtelijk duister :con favor del -- = onder bescherming van de duisternis :2 FIGURATE duisterheid, onduidelijkheid, onbegrijpelijkheid :-- de un texto = duisterheid van een tekst obsecrar v :1 afsmeken, dringend verzoeken, aanroepen obsecration sub :1 smeekbede, afsmeking, aanroeping, incantatie obseder v :1 obsederen, kwellen, achtervolgen, geen rust laten obsequer v :1 zich neerleggen bij, gehoor geven aan, zwichten voor, toegeven aan, zich onderwerpen aan, het hoofd buigen voor obsequiar v :1 voorkomend bejegenen, attenties bewijzen aan obsequias sub pl :1 begrafenisplechtigheid, uitvaart :-- national = staatsbegrafenis obsequio sub :1 voorkomende bejegening, voorkomendheid, beleefdheid, vriendelijkheid obsequiose adj :1 onderdanig, overbeleefd, kruiperig :venditor -- = overbeleefde verkoper :facer reverentias -- = buigen als een knipmes obsequiositate sub :1 onderdanigheid, overbeleefdheid, kruiperigheid observabile adj :1 waarneembaar :phenomenos -- = waarneembare verschijnselen :2 die/dat nageleefd kan/moet worden :normas facilemente -- = normen die gemakkelijk nageleefd kunnen worden :3 vermeldenswaard, opmerkelijk + observabilitate sub :1 waarneembaarheid, etc. (Vide: observabile) observante adj :1 nalevend, inachtnemend, opvolgend (voorschrift, gebruik, etc.) observantia sub :1 naleving, inachtneming :-- del dominica = zondagsheiliging :-- del sabbato = viering van de sabbat :-- stricte/rigorose del regulas = strenge nakoming van de regels :2 RELIGION observantie, gebruik, voorschrift, regel observar v :1 naleven, in acht nemen, zich houden aan :-- le silentio = het stilzwijgen in acht nemen :-- le regulas = de regels in acht nemen :-- le sabbato = de sabbat vieren :facer -- le lege = de wet doen naleven :2 gadeslaan, waarnemen, observeren, bespieden :3 opmerken, constateren :facer -- un cosa a un persona = iemand op iets opmerkzaam maken observation sub :1 naleving, inachtneming (van voorschrift, etc.) :-- stricte/rigorose del regulation = stricte inachtneming van de regels :2 waarneming, observatie (anque MEDICINA) :--es astronomic = astronomische waarnemingen :--es barometric = barometrische waarnemingen :--es meteorologic = meteorologische/weerkundige waarnemingen :corriger un -- = een waarneming rechtzetten :satellite de -- = observatiesatelliet :dono de -- = opmerkingsgave :instrumentos de -- = waarnemingsapparatuur :posto de -- = waarnemingspost :turre de -- = uitkijktoren :-- aeree = luchtverkenning :ballon de -- = observatieballon :turre de -- = waarnemingstoren :avion de -- = waarnemingsvliegtuig :methodo de -- = waarnemingsmethode :error de -- = waarnemingsfout :3 opmerking, commentaar :--e insolente = onbeschofte opmerking :-- sarcastic = sarcastische opmerking :-- jocose = grappige/schertsende opmerking :-- acute = puntige/snedige opmerking :-- casual = terloopse opmerking :-- pauco/poco delicate = tactloze opmerking observator sub :1 iemand die iets naleeft (voorschrift, gebruik, etc.) :2 waarnemer, observator, observeerder :-- official inviate per su pais a un congresso = officiële waarnemer die door zijn land naar een congres is gezonden observator adj :1 opmerkzaam, aandachtig, alert :talento -- = opmerkingsgave observatorio sub :1 observatieplaats :2 observatorium :-- astronomic = astronomisch observatorium obsession sub :1 obsessie, dwangvoorstelling, dwanggedachte, idee-fixe, kwellende gedachte :2 bezetenheid + obsessional adj :1 tot een obsessie geworden, dwangmatig :idea -- = dwanggedachte :neurose (-osis)-- = dwangneurose + obsessive adj :1 dwangmatig :ideas -- = dwang-matige ideeën :representation -- = dwangvoor-stelling :travaliator -- = workaholic + obsessivitate sub :1 dwangmatigheid + obsidiana sub :1 GEOLOGIA obsidiaan, lavaglas + obsidional adj :1 belegerings... :moneta -- = noodgeld (tijdens belegering) :arte -- = belegeringskunst obsolescente adj :1 verouderend, in onbruik gerakend :structuras social -- = verouderende maat-schappelijke structuren obsolescentia sub :1 veroudering, het in onbruik geraken :-- de structuras social = veroudering van maatschappelijke structuren obsolescer v :1 verouderen, in onbruik geraken obsolete adj :1 verouderd, in onbruik geraakt, obsoleet :termino -- = verouderde uitdrukking :traditiones -- = verouderde tradities :articulo -- = winkeldochter obstaculo sub :1 obstakel (anque FIGURATE), beletsel, hinderpaal, hindernis :poner un -- a un persona = iemand een hinderpaal in de weg leggen :poner --s al planos de un persona = iemand in zijn plannen tegenwerken :incontrar --s = op bezwaren stuiten :contornar le --s = de obstakels omzeilen :remover/eliminar -- = hindernissen uit de weg ruimen :cursa de --s = wedren met hindernissen obstar v :1 belemmeren, in de weg staan, een hindernis vormen obstetric adj :1 verloskundig, obstetrisch, vroedkundig :forcipe -- = verlostang :instituto -- = kraaminrichting :clinica -- = kraamkliniek :centro -- = kraamcentrum :thrombose (-osis) -- = kraambeen obstetrice sub :1 vroedvrouw :adjuta -- = kraamhulp :infirmera -- = kraamverpleegster obstetricia sub :1 verloskunde, obstetrie, vroedkunde :clinica de -- = kraamkliniek/inrichting obstetrico sub :1 verloskundige obstinar v :1-- se = (koppig/hardnekkig) volhouden, vasthouden (aan) :-- se in su error = koppig aan zijn fout vasthouden obstinate adj :1 koppig, halsstarrig, hardnekkig, obstinaat :-- in su principios = onverzettelijk in zijn principes :travalio -- = onverdroten arbeid :negar obstinatemente = hardnekkig ontkennen :sustener/mantener obstinatemente que un cosa es ver = stokstijf volhouden dat iets waar is obstination sub :1 vasthoudendheid, volharding, hardnekkigheid, koppigheid, halsstarrigheid obstruction sub :1 het hinderen, het belemmeren (van het verkeer, etc.) :2 het versperren (van de weg), het blokkeren :SPORT committer -- = obstructie plegen :3 MEDICINA afsluiting, verstopping, obstructie :4 POLITICA obstructie, filibuster :facer -- in un assemblea = obstructie voeren in een vergadering obstructionismo sub :1 POLITICA het obstructievoeren, obstructionisme + obstructionista sub :1 POLITICA obstructionist, obstructievoerder + obstructionista adj :1 POLITICA obstructie... :tactica -- = obstructietaktiek :politica -- = obstructiepolitiek + obstructionistic adj :1 POLITICA obstructie... obstructive adj :1 obstructie veroorzakend, obstructie voerend, obstructief :isto es -- pro le commercio = dat is belemmerend voor de handel :esser -- = dwarsliggen + obstructor sub :1 iemand die (de doorgang) verspert :2 iemand die (de voortgang) belemmert, obstructionist obstruer v :1 (het verkeer, etc.) hinderen, belemmeren :-- le passage = de doorgang belemmeren :2 versperren (weg), verstoppen, blokkeren :-- le vista de un persona = iemand het zicht belemmeren :3 MEDICINA afsluiten, verstoppen obtemperar v :1 gehoorzamen (aan), gevolg geven (aan), voldoen (aan), zich voegen (naar) :-- a un persona = iemand gehoorzamen :-- a un ordine = een bevel gehoorzamen :-- al desiros/desiderios de un persona = iemand terwille zijn obtener v :1 verkrijgen, bekomen, verwerven, gedaan krijgen :-- un resultato = een resultaat bereiken :-- un diploma = een diploma behalen :-- le titulo de maestro = de meesterstitel behalen :-- satisfaction = genoegdoening verkrijgen :-- successo = succes boeken obtenibile adj :1 verkrijgbaar, te verkrijgen, te behalen, te verwerven obtenimento sub :1 verkrijging, verwerving obtention sub :1 verkrijging, verwerving :-- de un titulo = verkrijging van een titel :-- de nove terras (del mar) = landaanwinning :le -- de un temperatura constante es difficile = het verkrijgen van een constante temperatuur is moeilijk obtentor sub :1 verkrijger, verwerver obtundente adj :1 bot, stomp, afgestompt (anque FIGURATE) obtunder v :1 stomp/bot worden/maken, afstompen (anque FIGURATE) :iste es un labor que obtunde le mente = dat is geestdodend werk + obturante adj :1 afsluitend, (af)dichtend + obturar v :1 vullen (van tanden) :-- un dente = een tand vullen :2 (een opening) dichtstoppen, (af)dichten, afsluiten :-- un cavitate = een holte dichtstoppen :-- un apertura = een opening afsluiten :haber le naso obturate = een verstopte neus hebben + obturation sub :1 het vullen (van tanden) :2 vulling (van tanden) :-- provisori = noodvulling :-- de un dente cariate = vulling van een rotte kies :3 dichtstopping, dichting, afsluiting :-- de un cavitate = dichtstopping van een holte :-- de un apertura = afsluiting van een opening + obturator sub :1 TECHNICA (af)sluiter, obturator :-- de junctura = pakking :2 PHOTOGRAPHIA lensafsluiter, sluiter :-- a/de cortina = gordijnsluiter, spleetsluiter :-- automatic/a/de posa = zelfontspanner :-- a/de iris = kringsluiter :mechanismo de -- = sluitermechanisme :velocitate del -- = sluitersnelheid :tempore de -- = sluitertijd + obtusangular adj :1 GEOMETRIA stomphoekig :triangulo -- = stomphoekige driehoek obtusangule adj :1 stomphoekig :triangulo -- = stomphoekige driehoek :callitriche -- = stomphoekig sterrenkroos obtuse adj :1 bot, stomp :puncta -- = stompe punt :patin -- = botte schaats :2 GEOMETRIA stomp (van hoek) :3 dom, bot, traag (van begrip) + obtusiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met stompe bloemen + obtusifoliate adj :1 Vide: obtusifolie + obtusifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met stompe bladen, stompbladig :rumex -- = ridderzuring :potamogeton -- = stompbladig fonteinkruid + obtusilobe adj :1 BOTANICA stomp gelobd + obtusion sub :1 verstomping, afstomping, versuffing + obtusipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met stompe kroonbladen + obtusisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met stompe kelkbladen obtusitate sub :1 stompheid, botheid (anque FIGURATE) :-- mental = geestelijke botheid + obumbrar v :1 beschaduwen + obverso sub :1 obvers (bovenzijde van een penning die geen beeldenaar draagt) obviar v :1 ondervangen, afwenden, uit de weg ruimen, verhelpen :-- a un inconveniente = een bezwaar ondervangen :-- le necessitate de un cosa = iets overbodig maken obvie adj :1 duidelijk, zonneklaar, voor de hand liggend, vanzelfsprekend :senso -- = evidente betekenis :mentita -- = doorzichtige leugen :il es -- que = het is duidelijk dat + obvietate sub :1 vanzelfsprekendheid oca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA gans :-- de nive = sneeuwgans :joco del -- = ganzenbord(spel) :pluma de -- = ganzenveer :passo de -- = ganzenpas :mercato de --s = ganzenmarkt :merda de -- = ganzendrek/poep :chassa {sj} de --s = ganzenjacht :ficato de -- = ganzenlever :pastata/pastissa de ficato de -- = ganzenleverpastei :contos del -- = sprookjes van Moeder de Gans + ocarina sub :1 MUSICA ocarina + ocarinista sub :1 ocarinaspeler + occamismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA occamisme + occamista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA aanhanger van de filosofie van Occam, occamist occasion sub :1 (gunstige) gelegenheid, kans, mogelijkheid :-- favorabile/propitie = gunstige gelegenheid :al -- = bij gelegenheid :al prime -- = bij de eerste gelegenheid :profitar del -- = van de gelegenheid gebruik maken :fornir le -- de = de gelegenheid geven om :prender/sasir le -- = de gelegenheid aangrijpen :perder/negliger/lassar escappar le -- = de gelegenheid voorbij laten gaan :-- perdite = gemiste kans :le -- es perdite = de kans is verkeken :quando le -- se offere = als de gelegenheid zich voordoet :in omne/tote -- = bij elke gelegenheid :le -- face le fur = de gelegenheid maakt de dief :2 aanleiding, reden :dar -- a = aanleiding geven tot :3 koopje, buitenkansje, occasion :libro de -- = tweedehandsboek :auto(mobile) de -- = tweedehandsauto :venditor de merces de -- = handelaar in tweedehands goederen occasional adj :1 occasioneel, nu en dan voorkomend, toevallig :poeta -- = gelegenheidsdichter :fur -- = gelegenheidsdief :travalio/labor -- = los werk :incontro -- = toevallige ontmoeting :senso -- de un parola = occasionele betekenis van een woord :pluvias -- = af en toe een bui :occasionalmente = bijwijlen + occasionalismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA occasionalisme + occasionar v :1 veroorzaken, teweegbrengen :-- damno(s) = schade aanrichten :-- costos considerabile = aanzienlijke kosten met zich medebrengen :-- multe/grande molestia a un persona = iemand veel last bezorgen + occasionator sub :1 veroorzaker + occidemuscas sub :1 vliegenmepper occidental adj :1 westelijk, west..., westers, occidentaal :frontiera -- = westgrens :costa -- = westkust :latere -- = westkant/zijde :civilisation -- = westerse beschaving :cultura -- = westerse cultuur :democratias occidental = westerse democratieën :potentias -- = westerse mogendheden :longitude -- = westerlengte :Europa -- = West-Europa :fronte -- = westelijk front :platano -- = westerse plataan occidental sub :1 westerling :2 Occidental (taal van E.de Wahl) + occidentalisar v :1 westers maken, verwestersen :-- le mores = de zeden verwestersen + occidentalisation sub :1 verwestersing, het verwestersen :-- del mores = verwestersing van de zeden occidentalista sub :1 occidentalist (gebruiker van Occidental) occidente sub :1 westen (windstreek), avondland :decadentia del -- = ondergang van het avondland :2 POLITICA Westen (NAVO-landen) occider v :1 doden :-- con gas = vergassen :-- per strangulation = wurgen :esser occidite in un accidente = bij een ongeluk omkomen :-- duo muscas/aves/conilios, etc. con un petra = twee vliegen in een klap slaan :-- le tempore = de tijd doden :le gelo ha occidite tote mi rosas = al mijn rozen zijn doodgevroren :-- le personalitate de un persona = iemands persoonlijkheid vernietigen :-- se = zelfmoord plegen + occiderattos sub :1 rattengif occipital adj :1 ANATOMIA achterhoofds..., occipitaal :osso -- = achterhoofdsbeen :sutura -- = achterhoofdsnaad :musculo -- = achterhoofdsspier :condylo -- = achterhoofdsknobbel :lobo -- = achterhoofskwab :presentation -- = kruinligging (bij geboorte) occipite sub :1 ANATOMIA achterhoofd + occipitofrontal adj :1 MEDICINA occipitofrontaal occision sub :1 het doden, doodslag occisor :1 moordenaar, doder occitan adj :1 Occitaans :litteratura -- = Occitaanse literatuur + Occitania sub n pr :1 gebied in Zuid-Frankrijk waar het Occitaans wordt gesproken + occitanic adj :1 Occitaans :lingua -- = Occitaans taal, Occitaans + occitanista sub :1 occitanist + occitano sub :1 bewoner van Zuid-Frankrijk die Occitaans spreekt :2 Occitaans (taal) occluder v :1 afdichten, afsluiten (anque PHONETICA), verstoppen (anque MEDICINA) :METEO fronte occludite = occlusiefront :2 CHIMIA absorberen van gassen occlusion sub :1 afsluiting (anque PHONETICA), verstopping (anque MEDICINA) :-- intestinal = darmafsluiting :2 METEO occlusie(front) :3 CHIMIA gasobsorptie + occlusiva sub :1 PHONETICA occlusief, plofklank, ploffer :-- surde = tenuis :-- bilabial = bilabiale occlusief :-- dental = dentale occlusief + occlusive adj :1 MEDICINA occlusief, afsluitend :fronte -- = occlusiefront :2 PHONETICA explosief, plof... :consonante -- = occlusief, ploffer :consonante -- sonor = media :3 METEO fronte -- = occlusiefront + occultabile adj :1 wat verborgen/verhuld kan/moet worden occultar v :1 verbergen, bedekken, verschuilen, verhullen, aan het oog onttrekken, maskeren :-- se detra le porta = zich achter de deur verschuilen :le serpente se occulta inter le flores = er schuilt een addertje onder het gras :-- su emotion = zijn ontroering verbergen :non saper -- su joco/su intentiones = zich in de kaart laten kijken :2 ASTRONOMIA verduisteren, bedekken, eclipseren occultation sub :1 het verbergen, het bedekken, bedekking, het verhullen, verhulling :-- del precios = prijsversluiering :2 ASTRONOMIA verduistering, eclips, occultatie :-- de un stella per le luna = verduistering van een ster door de maan + occultator sub :1 iemand die verbergt/bedekt/verhult occulte adj :1 occult, geheim, verborgen :senso -- = verborgen betekenis :in terminos -- = in bedekte termen :scientias -- = occulte wetenschappen :camera -- = verborgen camera :defecto -- = verborgen gebrek :fortia/virtute -- = stille/verboren kracht :sentimentos -- = latente gevoelens :reserva -- = stille reserve :occultemente = in het geheim/verborgene occultismo sub :1 occultisme :practicar le -- = aan occultisme doen occultista sub :1 occultist occultista adj :1 occultistisch :practicas -- = occul-tistische praktijken + occultistic adj :1 occultistisch :practicas -- + occupabile adj :1 wat bezet, etc. moet/kan worden (Vide: occupar) occupante sub :1 bewoner, inwonende :JURIDIC prime -- = hoofdbewoner :occupante-proprietario = eigenaar-bewoner :2 bezetter :rebellar se contra le -- = tegen de bezetter opstaan + occupante adj :1 bezettend :le fortias -- = de bezettende macht occupantia sub :1 bewoning (van een huis) :2 inbezitneming, bezetting occupar v :1 bezetten, in bezit nemen, innemen :-- un pais = een land bezetten :truppas occupante = bezettingstroepen :2 vullen, innemen (ruimte, plaats, tijd) :3 in beslag nemen, bezighouden :le fabrica occupa multe obreros = de fabriek heeft veel arbeiders in dienst :-- se de = zich bezig houden met :4 vervullen, innemen, bekleden (ambt, functie, etc.) :-- un placia prominente = een voorname plaats innemen occupate adj :1 bezig (met), druk :esser multo -- = het erg druk hebben, druk bezig zijn :2 bezet :territorio -- = bezet gebied :iste placia es -- = deze plaats is bezet :3 (telefoon) bezet, in gesprek :ille es sempre/semper -- = hij is steeds in gesprek occupation sub :1 het bezetten, bezetting, het in bezit nemen, inbezitneming, het innemen, inneming :-- del territorias capturate = bezetting van de veroverde gebieden :-- de un interprisa = bedrijfsbezetting :post un mense de -- le fabrica ha essite evacuate per le policia = na een bezetting van een maand werd de fabriek door de politie ontruimd :armea de -- = bezettingsleger :truppas de -- = bezettingstroepen :autoritates de -- = bezettingsautoriteiten :mesura de -- = bezettingsmaatregel :zona de -- = bezettingszone :action de -- = bezettingsactie :costos de -- = bezettingskosten :fortias de -- = bezettingsmacht :tempore de -- = bezettingstijd :periodo de -- = bezettingsperiode :2 bezigheid, werk, betrekking, baan, beroep :ille non ha un -- actualmente = hij heeft geen werk op het ogenblik :esser sin -- = werkloos zijn, niets te doen hebben :ille ha multiple --es = hij houdt zich met vele dingen bezig :--es professional = beroepsbezigheden :--es quotidian = dagelijkse bezigheden :--es habitual = gewone bezigheden :-- favorite = lievelingsbezigheid :-- principal = hoofdbezigheid :--es urgente = drukke bezigheden + occupational adj :1 bezigheids... :therapia -- = bezigheidstherapie :therapeuta -- = bezigheidstherapeut occupator sub :1 bezetter, inbezitnemer :2 iemand die iets of iemand bezighoudt occurrentia sub :1 gebeurtenis, voorval :in le/al -- = als het geval zich voordoet, als het nodig mocht zijn occurrer v :1 gebeuren, geschieden, zich voordoen, voorvallen :isto occurre rarmente = dat behoort tot de zeldzaamheden :isto occurre in le melior familias = dat komt in de beste families voor :2 te binnen schieten, invallen + oceanauta sub :1 diepzeeonderzoeker Oceania sub n pr :1 Oceanië oceanian adj :1 van/uit Oceanië :flora -- = flora van Oceanië oceaniano sub :1 bewoner van Oceanië oceanic adj :1 van de oceaan, oceaan..., oceanisch :volo -- = oceaanvlucht :climate -- = zeeklimaat :aere -- = oceaanlucht :METEO depression -- = oceaandepressie :METEO fronte -- = oceaanfront :exploration -- = diepzeeonderzoek :flora -- = oceaanflora :porto -- = oceaanhaven oceanide sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA oceanide, zeenimf, nereïde oceano sub :1 oceaan :-- Atlantic = Atlantische Oceaan :-- Pacific = Stille Oceaan, Grote Oceaan :-- Indian = Indische Oceaan :-- Arctic = Noordelijke IJszee :-- Antarctic = Zuidelijke IJszee :fundo del -- = oceaanbodem :de -- oversteken = transversar le oceano + Oceano sub n pr :1 Oceanus oceanographia sub :1 oceanografie oceanographic adj :1 oceanografisch :nave -- = meetboot, meetschip :studios -- = oceanografische studiën :le museo -- de Monaco = het oceanografisch museum van Monaco oceanographo sub :1 oceanograaf + oceanologia sub :1 oceanologie + oceanologic adj :1 oceanologisch + oceanologista sub :1 oceanoloog + oceanologo sub :1 oceanoloog + ocellate adj :1gevlekt :smerintho -- = avondpauwoog :lacerta -- = parelhagedis :agriocharis -- = pauwkalkoen :2 met puntoogjes + ocellifere adj :1 hemigrammo -- = lichtvisje + ocello sub :1 ZOOLOGIA puntoog, ocel + ocelot sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ocelot, Amerikaanse tijgerkat, katpardel :mantello de -- = ocelotmantel ochlocrate sub :1 ochlocraat, volksmenner, aanvoerder van het gepeupel ochlocratia sub :1 ochlocratie, regering van het gepeupel ochlocratic adj :1 ochlocratisch + ochre, ocre sub :1 oker, bergaarde, berggeel :color de -- = okerkleur + octachorde adj :1 achtsnarig octagonal adj :1 MATHEMATICA octogonaal, achthoekig, achtzijdig :pyramide -- = achtzijdige pyramide octagone adj :1 MATHEMATICA octagonaal, achthoekig, achtzijdig :pyramide -- = achthoekige piramide + octagono sub :1 MATHEMATICA octagoon, achthoek :-- spheric = bolvormige achthoek octahedre adj :1 MATHEMATICA achtvlakkig + octahedric adj :1 MATHEMATICA achtvlakkig + octahedrite sub :1 MINERALOGIA octaëdriet, anataas octahedro sub :1 MATHEMATICA achtvlak, octaëder octametro sub :1 octameter, achtvoetige versregel + octandre adj :1 BOTANICA met acht meeldraden + octangular adj :1 achthoekig, octogonaal octano sub :1 CHIMIA octaan :indice/index/numero de -- = octaangetal octanta sub num card :1 tachtig octante sub :1 GEOMETRIA, ASTRONOMIA octant octantesime num ord :1 tachtigste :le -- parte = het tachtigste (deel) octantesimo sub :1 tachtigste deel + octastylo sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER gebouw met acht frontzuilen octava sub :1 achttal :2 MUSICA octaaf :-- augmentate = verhoogd octaaf :-- diminuite = verlaagd octaaf :sonar un -- plus alte/plus basse = een octaaf hoger/lager spelen :filtro de -- = octaaffilter :3 CATHOLICISMO octaaf :4 CATHOLICISMO octaafdag :5 LITTERATURA octaaf (twee kwatrijnen van een sonnet) :6 SCHERMA octave octavar v :1 in acht delen verdelen :2 octaven vormen octave num ord :1 achtste :le -- parte = het achtste (deel) octavino sub :1 MUSICA octaaffluitje, piccolo octavo sub :1 octavo (boek/papierformaat) :2 achtste deel octesime num ord :1 achtste :le -- parte = het achtste (deel) octesimo sub :1 achtste deel octetto sub :1 MUSICA oktet :2 COMPUTATOR acht bit, byte octo sub num card :1 acht octobre sub :1 oktober :die de -- = oktoberdag + octodecimo sub LATINO :1 TYPOGRAPHIA octodecimo + octoflor adj :1 BOTANICA achtbloemig octogenari adj :1 tachtigjarig :esser -- = in de tachtig zijn + octogenario sub :1 tachtigjarige, tachtiger octogesime num ord :1 tachtigste :le -- parte = het tachtigste (deel) octogesimo sub :1 tachtigste deel + octopetale adj :1 BOTANICA met acht kroonbladen + octophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met 8 bladeren of blaadjes bijeen octopode adj :1 ZOOLOGIA achtpotig, achtarmig octopodo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA octopus + octostyle adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER achtzuilig + octosyllabe adj :1 achtlettergrepig, octosyllabisch octosyllabic adj :1 achtlettergrepig, octosyllabisch octosyllabo sub :1 achtlettergrepige versregel octuplar v :1 verachtvoudigen octuple adj :1 achtvoudig octuplicar v :1 verachtvoudigen + octuplication sub :1 verachtvoudiging + octuplo sub :1 achtvoud ocular v :1 bekijken, kijken naar, lonken naar + ocular sub :1 oculair (lens) :-- periplanatic = periplanatisch oculair ocular adj :1 oog... :teste -- = ooggetuige :nervo -- = oogzenuw :globo/bulbo -- = oogbol :glandula -- = oogklier :musculo -- = oogspier :transplantation -- = oogtransplantatie :affection -- = oogaandoening + ocularista sub :1 kunstogenmaker oculetto sub :1 klein oog, oogje :2 (kleine opening), oculetto, gaatje + oculiera sub :1 oogklep + oculiforme adj :1 oogvormig oculista sub :1 oogarts oculistic adj :1 oftalmologisch + oculistica sub :1 oftalmologie oculo sub :1 oog :-- (de un agulia, etc.) = oog (van een naald, etc.) :-- (de un planta) = oog (van een plant) :-- del spirito = geestesoog :-- de serratura = sleutelgat :-- artificial = kunstoog :-- de vitro = glazen oog :-- a faciettas = facetoog :--s injectate de sanguine = met bloed doorlopen ogen :--s globulose = uitpuilende ogen :--s irritate = geïrriteerde/branderige ogen :-- prophetic = zienersblik :-- contuse/contusionate = blauw oog :--s cave/infundate/profunde = holle/diepliggende ogen :le -- del maestro = het oog van de meester :globo/bulbo del -- = oogbol :inflammation del --(s) = oogontsteking :inter quatro --s = onder vier ogen :colpo de -- = vluchtige blik, korte blik, oogopslag :saltar al -- = in het oog springen :banda pro le/de --s = blinddoek :bandar le --s = blinddoeken :(anque FIGURATE) aperir le --s = de ogen openen :clauder le --s = de ogen sluiten :FIGURATE clauder le --s a/un -- (a) = de ogen sluiten voor, door de vingers zien :instillar un oculo = een oog indruppelen :guardar le --s ben aperte = zijn ogen goed openhouden, goed opletten :bassar/abassar le --s = de ogen neerslaan :levar le --s = de ogen opslaan, opkijken :levar le --s al celo = de ogen ten hemel slaan :-- per/pro --, dente per/pro dente = oog om oog, tand om tand :PHOTOGRAPHIA -- electronic = foto-elektrische cel :RADIO -- magic = magisch oog, afstemindicator :a(l) -- nude = met het blote oog :a --s aperte = met open ogen :le mal -- = het boze oog :-- de bove = rond venster, patrijspoort, stationsklok :-- de catto = katoog (halfedelsteen) :con -- experte = met kennersblik :lontano del --s, lontano del corde = uit het oog, uit het hart :cec de un -- = blind aan een oog :-- grasse super le suppa = vetoogje op de soep :esser un spina in le -- = een doorn in het oog zijn + oculogramma sub :1 MEDICINA oculogram + oculomotor adj :1 oculomotorisch :nervo -- = gemeenschappelijke oogspierzenuw + oculonasal adj :1 MEDICINA oculonasaal + ocytocina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA ocytocine + odalisca sub :1 odalisk(e) ode sub :1 ode, loflied :-- al natura = loflied op de natuur :-- al amor = loflied op de liefde :le --s erotic de Anacreonte = de erotische oden van Anacreon + odeletta sub :1 LITTERATURA kleine ode :--s de Nerval = kleine odes van Nerval + odeon sub :1 odeon, muziektheater + odiabile adj :1 waard om gehaat te worden odiar v :1 haten :facer se -- de/per = zich gehaat maken bij + odiator sub :1 hater odio sub :1 haat :-- e resentimento = haat en nijd :-- mortal = dodelijke haat :-- amar = bittere haat :-- cec = blinde haat :-- inextinguibile = on(uit)blusbare haat :-- implacabile/inexpiabile = onverzoenlijke haat :-- impotente = machteloze haat :-- latente = smeulende haat :-- racial = rassenhaat :-- de religion = godsdiensthaat :-- de classes = klassenhaat :ingenerar/inspirar -- = haat kweken :seminar -- = haat zaaien :predicar le -- = tot haat aanzetten :nutrir -- contra un persona = een haatgevoel tegen iemand koesteren :sentir -- pro un persona = iemand haat toedragen odiose adj :1 hatelijk, onuitstaanbaar, verfoeilijk, ergerlijk :rider odiosemente = grijnslachen + odiositate sub :1 het verfoeilijk zijn, hatelijk/verfoeilijk karakter/aspect + odonates sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA libellen, odonata odontalgia sub :1 MEDICINA tandpijn, kiespijn odontalgic adj :1 MEDICINA tandpijn..., kiespijn... + odontalgico sub :1 MEDICINA kiespijnmiddel + odontitis sub :1 MEDICINA tandontsteking + odontoblasto sub :1 tandkiem, odontoblast + odontocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met getande vruchten + odontoceta sub :1 tandwalvis + odontogenese (-esis) sub :1 odontogenese + odontoide adj :1 tandvormig + odontolitho sub :1 tandsteen odontologia sub :1 tandheelkunde, odontologie :studer/studiar -- = voor tandarts studeren odontologic adj :1 tandheelkundig, odontologisch :tractamento -- = tandheelkundige behandeling + odontologista sub :1 tandheelkundige, odontoloog odontologo sub :1 tandheelkundige, odontoloog + odontometria sub :1 odontometrie + odontometric adj :1 odontometrisch + odontometro sub :1 odontometer + odontopathia sub :1 odontopathie, tandziekte + odontoscopio sub :1 tandspiegeltje + odontostomatologia sub :1 MEDICINA leer van de tand- en mondziekten + odontotechnia sub :1 tandtechniek + odontotechnic adj :1 tandtechnisch + odontotechnica sub :1 tandtechniek + odontotechnico sub :1 tandtechniker odor sub :1 geur, reuk, lucht :-- de gas = gaslucht :-- de ustion = brandlucht :-- marin/del mar = zeelucht :-- de terra = grondlucht :-- execrabile = walgelijke lucht :-- cadaverose = lijkenlucht :-- de rosas = rozengeur :-- de alcohol = dranklucht :-- de cannella = kaneelgeur :-- de pulvere = kruitlucht :-- de sudor/de transpiration = zweetlucht :-- agradabile = aangename geur :-- aromatic = welriekende geur :-- corporal/corporee = lichaamsgeur :-- putride = rotstank :aqua de -- = reukwater :sapon de -- = reukzeep :viver in (un) -- de sanctitate = in een geur van heiligheid leven :venir al -- de = op de geur afkomen van :sin -- = reukloos odorante adj :1 welriekend, geurig, geurend :mixtura -- = geurige melange :jasmin -- = welriekende jasmijn odorar v :1 (geur afgeven) geuren, rieken :2 (geur opnemen) ruiken + odorate adj :1 geurig, welriekend :asperula -- = lievevrouwenbedstro :viola/violetta -- = maarts viooltje :lepiota -- = odeurzwam :lathyro -- = pronkerwit + odoratiflor adj :1 BOTANICA met geurige bloemen + odoratissime adj :1 BOTANICA zeer welriekend odorifere adj :1 welriekend, geurig :substantia -- = reukstof, geurstof :plantas -- = welriekende planten odorose adj :1 welriekend, geurig :piso -- = siererwt Odyssea sub :1 LITTERATURA Odyssee odyssea sub :1 lange bewogen en moeilijke zwerftocht, odyssee Odysseus sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Odysseus + oenanthe sub :1 BOTANICA torkruid, druivebloem :-- aquatic = waterkervel, watertorkruid, bothol + oersted sub :1 PHYSICA oersted (eenheid) offender v :1 pijn doen aan, wonden toebrengen aan, kwetsen :2 beledigen, krenken, kwetsen :sentir se offendite = zich beledigd/gekwetst/verongelijkt voelen :-- Deo = God mishagen :parolas offendente = beledigense woorden offenditor sub :1 belediger offensa sub :1 het beledigen, belediging :-- al tradition = vergrijp tegen de traditie :-- al pudor = vergrijp tegen de eerbaarheid :-- al decentia public = schennis van de openbare eerbaarheid :le ignominia de iste -- = het smadelijke van deze belediging :attenuar un -- = een belediging afzwakken offensiva sub :1 offensief, aanval :-- inimic = vijandelijk offensief :-- de pace = vredesoffensief :arma de -- = aanvalswapen :initiar le --, prender le --, passar al -- = tot het offensief overgaan, de aanval inzetten offensive adj :1 aanvals..., aanvallend, offensief :arma -- = aanvalswapen :guerra -- = aanvalsoorlog :alliantia/liga -- = offensief verbond :football (A) -- = aanvallend voetbal :2 beledigend, grievend, kwetsend, aanstootgevend :linguage -- = kwetsende taal :suspicion -- = grievende verdenking :dar opiniones -- = persoonlijk worden offensor sub :1 belediger + offerenda sub :1 (offer)gave, offer, offerande :-- expiatori = zoenoffer + offerente sub :1 die biedt, biedende :le melior -- = de meest biedende offerer v :1 aanbieden :-- su servicios = zijn diensten aanbieden :-- su adjuta = zijn hulp aanbieden :-- un sedia a un persona = iemand een stoel aanbieden :-- un bracio a un dama = een dame een arm aanbieden :-- se a facer un cosa = zich aanbieden om iets te doen :un bon occasion se offere = er doet zich een goede gelegenheid voor :2 bieden, een bod doen offerta sub :1 aanbod, aanbieding, offerte, bod, voorstel :le -- e le demanda = vraag en aanbod :acceptar un -- = een aanbod aannemen, op een aanbod ingaan :rejectar/refusar un -- = een aanbod afslaan :annullar/retirar un -- = een offerte/aanbod intrekken/terugnemen :meliorar su -- = zijn bod verbeteren :-- acceptabile = aannemelijk (aan)bod :-- avantagiose = voordelig aanbod :-- special = speciale aanbieding :-- de matrimonio/de maritage = huwelijksaanzoek :-- de pace = vredesaanbod :-- de saison (F) = seizoenaanbieding :precio de -- = aanbiedingsprijs offertorio sub :1 ECCLESIA offertorium, offerande official adj :1 officieel, ambtelijk, ambtshalve :candidato --mente designate = officieel aangewezen kandidaat :2 vormelijk, officieel official sub :1 functionaris, beambte, ambtenaar :-- del partito = partijfunctionaris :2 CATHOLICISMO officiaal + officialisar v :1 officieel maken, officieel bekrachtigen :-- un nomination = een benoeming officieel bekrachtigen + officialisation sub :1 officialisering, officiële bekrachtiging :-- de un nomination = officiële bekrachtiging van een benoeming officiante sub :1 ECCLESIA officiant, celebrant, dienstdoend geestelijke officiar v :1 de mis opdragen, officiëren officiator sub :1 ECCLESIA officiant, celebrant, dienstdoend geestelijke officiero sub :1 officier :-- subalterne = subalterne/lagere officier :-- superior = hoofdofficier :-- naval/de marina = marineofficier :-- de reserva = reserveofficier :-- de infanteria = infanterieofficier :-- de stato major = stafofficier :-- cargate del commandamento = bevelvoerend officier :-- del Legion de Honor = officier van het Legioen van Eer :uniforme de -- = officiersuniform :cantina de --s = officierskantine :spada de -- = officiersdegen :salario de -- = officierstraktement officina sub :1 werkplaats :-- de reparationes = reparatiewerkplaats :-- typographic/de composition = (letter)zetterij :-- de assemblage/montage = montageatelier :-- de lamination = pletterij :2 apothekerswerkplaats, apotheek officinal adj :1 PHARMACIA officineel, officinaal, in de apotheek verplicht voorhanden :planta/herba -- = geneeskrachtige plant :productos -- = officinalia :veronica -- = mannetjesereprijs :helminthochoro -- = wormmos officio sub :1 dienst, instantie :-- de tourismo = V.V.V. :-- meteorologic = meteorologisch instituut :offerer su bon --s = zijn goede diensten aanbieden :2 ambt, openbare betrekking, functie :ex/de -- = ambtshalve :assistentia juridic de -- = kosteloze rechtsbijstand :advocato de -- = toegewezen advocaat :assumer un -- = een ambt aanvaarden :3 kantoor, bureau :-- de assecurantias = verzekeringskantoor :-- postal/del posta = postkantoor :-- central del posta = hoofdpostkantoor :-- telegraphic = telegraafkantoor :-- de doana = douanekantoor :-- fiscal = belastingkantoor :-- de cambio = wisselkantoor :-- de stato civil = bureau van de burgelijke stand :-- del labor/del travalio = arbeidsbureau :-- de allogiamento = huisvestingsbureau :-- de reclamationes = klachtenbureau :empleato de -- = kantoorbediende :-- del porto = havenkantoor :-- central/principal = hoofdkantoor/bureau :personal/empleatos de -- = kantoorpersoneel :edificio de --s = kantoorgebouw/pand :articulos de -- = kantoorbehoeften/artikelen :mobiles/mobiliario de -- = kantoormeubelen :computator/computer (A) de -- = kantoorcomputer :administration de -- = kantooradministratie :adresse de -- = kantooradres :almanac de -- = kantooralmanak :travalio/labor de -- = kantoorwerk/arbeid :occupationes de -- = kantoorbezigheden :inventario de -- = kantoorinventaris :armario de -- = kantoorkast :machina de -- = kantoormachine :routine de {oe} -- = kantoorsleur :ir al -- = naar kantoor gaan :4 kerkdienst :-- divin = kerkdienst :-- ferial = doordeweekse kerkdienst :-- pro le morto = lijkdienst :-- paschal = paasdienst :libro de --s = gebedenboek, getijdenboek :assister al -- = de dienst bijwonen officiose adj :1 gedienstig, hulpvaardig, attent :2 bemoeiziek, opdringerig :3 onofficieel, half-ambtelijk, half-officieel, officieus :nova -- = officieus bericht :jornal -- = half-officiële krant :pressa -- = half-officiële pers :resultatos -- de un election = onofficiële uitslagen van een verkiezing :4mendacio -- = leugentje om bestwil + officiositate sub :1 gedienstigheid, hulpvaardigheid, bereidvaardigheid, bereidwilligheid :2 het officieus zijn + off-line adj ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR off-line + offset sub ANGLESE :1 offset(druk), offsetprocédé :papiro -- = offsetpapier :pressa -- = offsetpers :imprimitor -- = offsetdrukker :imprimeria -- = offsetdrukkerij + offshore adj ANGLESE :1 offshore :prospection petrolifere -- = olieboring op zee + offside sub ANGLESE :1 SPORT offside, buitenspel :position de -- = buitenspelpositie :evitar le trappa de -- = de buitenspelval omzeilen :aperir le trappa de -- = de buitenspelval openzetten + offuscamento sub :1 verduistering, beneveling :-- del mente = beneveling van de geest + offuscar v :1 verduisteren, benevelen :-- le mente = de geest benevelen + offuscation sub :1 verduistering, beneveling :-- del mente = beneveling van de geest + offuscator sub :1 die/wat verduistert + og(h)am sub :1 ogam + ogamic adj :1 ogam... :inscriptiones -- = ogaminscripties + oginoismo sub :1 oginoïsme + ogiva sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER spitsboog, puntboog, ogief :vertice de --s = kruising van spitsbogen + ogival adj :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER spitsbogen..., spitsboog..., ogief..., ogivaal :arco -- = spitsboog :stilo -- = ogivale stijl, spitsbogenstijl + ogressa sub :1 (in sprookjes) menseneetster, reuzin + ogro sub :1 (in sprookjes) reus, menseneter + oh! interj :1 oh! Ohm sub n pr :1 Ohm :lege de -- = wet van Ohm ohm sub :1 ELECTRICITATE ohm + ohmic adj :1 PHYSICA ohms :resistentia -- = ohmse weerstand :ponte -- = ohmse brugschakeling ohmmetro sub :1 ohmmeter + oidio sub :1 (soort schimmel op druiven) oidio + O.K. interj ANGLESE :1 O.K. + okapi sub :1 ZOOLOGIA okapi oleaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA oleaceae, oleaceeen, olijffamilie oleacee adj :1 BOTANICA olijfachtig oleage sub :1 (het) oliën, (het) smeren oleaginose adj :1 olieachtig, vettig :planta -- = olieplant :fructo -- = olievrucht :grana -- = oliehoudend zaad :gusto -- = oliesmaak :substantia -- = vettige substantia + oleaginositate sub :1 olieachtigheid, vettigheid + oleandro sub :1 BOTANICA oleander :flor de -- = oleanderbloem :folio de -- = oleanderblad :branca de -- = oleandertak olear v :1 oliën, smeren oleastro sub :1 BOTANICA wilde olijfboom, oleaster + oleate adj :1 geolied, gesmeerd :machina ben -- = goed geoliede machine :interprisa ben -- = goed geolied bedrijf oleato sub :1 CHIMIA oleaat (zout van oliezuur) :-- de plumbo = loodoleaat + oleator sub :1 oliespuit + olecrano sub :1 ANATOMIA ellepijpshoofd + olefina sub :1 CHIMIA olefine, alkeen oleic adj :1 CHIMIA :acido -- = oliezuur, oleïnezuur + oleicole adj :1 mbt de olijventeelt + oleicultor sub :1 olijvenkweker + oleicultura sub :1 olijventeelt oleifere adj :1 (mbt planten) oliehoudend :planta -- = olieplant, oliehoudende plant oleina sub :1 CHIMIA oleïne, oleïen, olievet olente adj :1 geurig, welriekend olentia sub :1 geur, welriekendheid oleo sub :1 olie :--s essential = etherische oliën :--s siccative = drogende oliën :--s fixe = niet-vluchtige oliën :-- de colza = koolzaadolie, raapolie :-- de lino = lijnolie :-- de cannabe/cannabis = hennepolie :-- de mustarda = mosterdolie :-- de oliva = olijfolie :-- de sesamo = sesamolie :-- resinose/de resina = harsolie :-- de rosas = rozenolie :-- de balena = walvistraan :-- de ficato de gado = levertraan :-- de catran = teerolie :-- brute/crude = ruwe olie :-- crasse/grasse = vette olie :-- de ricino = ricinusolie, wonderolie :-- de cannella = kaneelolie :-- lubricante/lubrificante = smeerolie :-- combustibile = stookolie :-- solar = zonnebrandolie :-- virgine = maagdenolie :-- vegetal/vegetabile = plantaardige olie :-- de granos de soya = soja-olie :-- pro motor(es) = motorolie :-- mineral = minerale olie :-- contra le mosquitos = muggenolie :-- diesel (G) = dieselolie :-- usate = afgewerkte olie :molino a/de -- = oliemolen :palma a/de -- = oliepalm :pumpa a/de -- = oliepomp :carter (A) de -- = oliecarter :pression de -- = oliedruk :filtro a/de -- = oliefilter :lampa a/de -- = olielamp :extraction de -- = oliewinning :deposito de -- = oliereservoir, olietank :barril/tonnello a de/pro -- = olievat :pression de -- = oliedruk :nivello de -- = oliepeil :indicator del pression de -- = oliedrukmeter :fabrica de -- = oliefabriek :productor/producente de -- = olieproducent :TECHNICA injector de -- = oliespuit :consumo de -- = olieverbruik :color a -- = olieverf :pinger a(l) -- = schilderen met olieverf :pictura a(l) -- = olieverfschilderij :jectar -- super le foco = olie op het vuur gooien :bidon/latta a -- = olieblik :cambiar le -- = olie verversen + oleoducto sub :1 oliepijplijding :terminal del -- = olieterminal + oleographia sub :1 oleografie + oleographic adj :1 oleografisch :reproduction -- = oleografische reproductie oleomargarina sub :1 margarine bereid met plantaardige oliën + oleometro sub :1 TECHNICA oliemeter, oleometer, olieweger + oleopneumatic adj :1 oleopneumatisch + oleoresina sub :1 vloeibare hars oleose adj :1 olieachtig :gusto -- = oliesmaak :pelle -- = vettige huid oleositate sub :1 olieachtigheid + oleosolubile adj :1 oplosbaar in olie oler v :1 ruiken, geuren, rieken :le carne ole mal = het vlees stinkt :il non ole ben hic = het ruikt hier niet fris :-- a caffe = naar koffie geuren :il ole a caule flor hic = het ruikt hier naar bloemkool :isto ole a fascismo = dat ruikt naar fascisme oleria sub :1 olieslagerij, oliemolen, oliefabriek + oleum sub :1 CHIMIA rokend zwavelzuur, oleum olfacer v :1 ruiken :-- le periculo = lont ruiken olfaction sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA het ruiken, reuk, olfactie :centro de -- = reukcentrum olfactive adj :1 van de reuk, reuk... :nervo -- = reukzenuw :lobo -- = reukkwab :organo -- = reukorgaan :cellula -- = reukcel :senso -- = reukzin :mucosa -- = reukslijmvlies :perception -- = reukwaarneming :sensation -- = reukgewaarwording :stimulo -- = reukprikkel + olfactometria sub :1 MEDICINA olfactometrie + olfactometro sub :1 MEDICINA olfactometer olfactori adj :1 van de reuk, reuk... :nervo -- = reukzenuw :lobo -- = reukkwab :organo -- = reukorgaan :senso -- = reukzin :cellula -- = reukcel :mucosa -- = reukslijmvlies :perception -- = reukwaarneming :sensation -- = reukgewaarwording :stimulo -- = reukprikkel + olibano sub :1 wierookhars + olifant sub :1 olifante :l'-- des Paladins de France = le elefante del Paladines de Francia oligarcha sub :1 oligarch oligarchia sub :1 oligarchie oligarchic adj :1 oligarchisch :regime -- = oligarchisch regeringsstelsel :structura -- = oligarchische structuur + oligocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met weinige vruchten oligocen adj :1 GEOLOGIA oligoceen :flora e fauna -- = oligocene flora en fauna + oligoceno sub :1 GEOLOGIA oligoceen oligochete adj :1 ZOOLOGIA ringworm..., behorend tot de Oligochaeta oligochetos sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA Oligochaeta (bijv. ringwormen) + oligochronic adj :1 kortstondig, vluchtig, oligochronisch + oligochronometro sub :1 oligochronometer + oligoclase sub :1 MINERALOGIA oligoklaas + oligocratia sub :1 oligocratie + oligodynamic adj :1 oligodynamisch, de groei belemmerend + oligopeptido sub :1 BIOCHIMIA oligopeptide + oligophrenia sub :1 MEDICINA oligofrenie, zwakzinnigheid + oligophrenic adj :1 MEDICINA oligofreen, zwakzinnig + oligophylle adj :1 BOTANICA met weinige bladeren of blaadjes + oligopolio sub :1 ECONOMIA oligopolie + oligopolista sub :1 ECONOMIA oligopolist + oligopolistic adj :1 oligopolistisch + oligopsonio sub :1 oligopsonie (marktvorm met weinig afnemers) + oligosperme adj :1 BOTANICA weinigzadig + oligotrophic adj :1 oligotroof + oliguria sub :1 MEDICINA zeer geringe urineafscheiding, oligurie olim adv :1 eens (in het verleden), eertijds, vroeger :2 eens (in de toekomst), eenmaal oliva sub :1 olijf (vrucht) :-- nigre = zwarte olijf :oleo de -- = olijfolie :pressa a/de --s = olijfpers :2 olijfschelpslak :3 olijfgroene kleur olivacee adj :1 olijfgroen, olijfkleurig olivari adj :1 olijfvormig, ovaal :2 ANATOMIA olivair + olivastre adj :1 olijfkleurig, olijfgroen oliveto sub :1 olijfgaard, olijventuin, olijvenplantage + olivicultor sub :1 olijvenkweker + olivicultura sub :1 het kweken van olijfbomen, olijfboomkwekerij, olijventeelt + oliviforme adj :1 BOTANICA olijfvormig olivina sub :1 MINERALOGIA olivien, olivijn, peridoot olivo sub :1 olijfboom :branca de -- = olijftak :folio de -- = olijfblad :folio de -- = olijfblad :ligno de -- = olijfhout :Monte de Olivos = Olijfberg olla sub :1 pot, ketel :-- de carne = vleespot :-- de unguento = zalfpot olla podrida sub ESPANIOL :1 CULINARI olla podrida (mengsel van vlees, spek, groenten, ham, gevogelte, worst, etc.) :2 ratjetoe, mengelmoes, allegaartje + ollar adj :1 petra -- = serpentijn(steen) olleria sub :1 pottenbakkerij :2 pottenbakkersgoed, aardewerk, potten en pannen, serviesgoed ollero sub :1 pottenbakker :torno de -- = pottenbakkerswiel/schijf :2 koopman in aardewerk/potten en pannen Olympia (I) sub n pr :1 Olympia (plaats in Griekenland) Olympia (II) sub n pr :1 Olympia (persoonsnaam) olympiade sub :1 HISTORIA GREC olympiade (tijdvak van vier jaren tussen twee opeenvolgende Olympische Spelen) :2 HISTORIA GREC olympiade (naam van het feest van de Olympische Zeus) :3 SPORT Olympische Spelen, Olympiade olympic adj :1 olympisch (van de Olympus) :2 olympisch (van Olympia) :3 olympisch (overeenkomstig de reglementen van de Olympische Spelen) :Jocos Olympic = Olympische Spelen :Jocos Olympic del Hiberno = Olympische Winterspelen :Committee (A) Olympic = Olympisch Comité :campion -- = olympische kampioen :anno -- = olympisch jaar :medalia -- = olympische medaille :stadio -- = olympisch stadion :record (A) -- = olympisch record :flamma -- = olympische vlam/vuur olympie adj :1 olympisch, tot de Olympus behorend, van de Olympus :deos -- = olympische goden :2 olympisch (als van de goden van de Olympus) :calma -- = olympische rust :3 van/uit Olympia Olympo sub n pr :1 GEOGRAPHIA, ANTIQUITATE Olympus + omagra sub :1 MEDICINA jicht in de schouderstreek, omagra + omalgia sub :1 MEDICINA pijn in de schouderstreek, omalgie + Oman sub n pr :1 Oman + omanita adj :1 Omanitisch + omanita sub :1 Omaniet, inwoner van Oman + omaso sub :1 ANATOMIA boekmaag, boekpens + ombrographo sub :1 ombrograaf, registrerende regenmeter + ombrometro sub :1 regenmeter + ombudsman sub SVEDESE :1 ombudsman omega sub :1 omega (laatste letter van het Griekse alfabet) :alpha e -- = het begin en het einde omelette sub FRANCESE :1 omelet + omen sub LATINO :1 omen, voorteken, voorgevoel, teken aan de wand, voorbode :bon -- = goed teken :mal -- = veeg teken + omicron sub :1 omicron (Griekse letter) + ominose adj :1 onheilspellend, dreigend, veelbetekenend, omineus :silentio -- = onheilspellende stilte :propheta -- = onheilsprofeet + omissibile adj :1 wat kan worden weggelaten, etc. omission sub :1 het weglaten, weglating, het overslaan :2 het verzuimen, verzuim, omissie :-- voluntari = opzettelijk verzuim :corriger un -- = een verzuim goedmaken :JURIDIC crimine/delicto de -- = omissiedelict omitter v :1 weglaten, uitlaten, overslaan :-- un parola in un littera = een woord uit een brief weglaten :2 verzuimen, nalaten :-- de salutar = verzuimen te groeten + ommatidio sub :1 ZOOLOGIA element van samengesteld oog van insekten omne adj :1 alle, al :-- homines = alle mensen :-- mi libros = al mijn boeken :2 elk, ieder :de -- latere = van elke kant :in -- caso = in ieder geval :-- cosa = alles :a -- costo = ten koste van alles, koste wat het koste :in -- parte = helemaal, door en door :in -- parte de = (helemaal) door, door heel omnes pron :1 allen omnibus sub :1 omnibus, autobus, bus :traino -- = stoptrein, boemeltrein + omnicolor adj :1 alle kleuren vertonend + omnidirectional adj :1 TECHNICA ongericht, omnidirectioneel :microphono -- = ongerichte microfoon :antenna -- = rondstralende antenne :radiation -- = ongerichte straling + omnifocal adj :1 omnifocaal omniforme adj :1 in elke vorm omnimode adj :1 alzijdig, veelsoortig, veelzijdig, veelvormig omnipotente adj :1 almachtig, alvermogend, omnipotent :recognoscer le mano -- de un persona = iemands almachtige hand herkennen :le Omnipotente = de Almachtige :assi me assiste Deo -- = zo waarlijk helpe mij God almachtig omnipotentia sub :1 almacht, alvermogen, omnipotentie :-- divin = goddelijke almacht :-- del stato = staatsalmacht :-- del moneta = almacht van het geld + omnipresente adj :1 alomtegenwoordig, overal aanwezig :Deo es -- = God is alomtegenwoordig + omnipresentia sub :1 alomtegenwoordigheid :-- de Deo = alomtegenwoordigheid van God omnisciente adj :1 alwetend :narrator -- de un roman = alwetende verteller van een roman omniscientia sub :1 alwetendheid :-- divin = goddelijke alwetendheid + omnivalente adj :1 omnivalent omnividente adj :1 alziend :oculo -- = alziend oog omnivore adj :1 allesetend, omnivoor :le porco es -- = het varken is een alleseter + omnivoro sub :1 alleseter, omnivoor + omophagia sub :1 het eten van rauw vlees, omofagie omoplate sub :1 ANATOMIA schouderblad + omphalia sub :1 BOTANICA :-- hepatic = levertrechtertje + omphalic adj :1 van de navel + omphalitis sub :1 MEDICINA navelontsteking + omphalo sub :1 navel + omphalocele sub :1 MEDICINA navelbreuk + omphalorrhagia sub :1 MEDICINA navelbloeding + omphalotomia sub :1 MEDICINA doorsnijding van de navelstreng on indef pron :1 men + onagra sub :1 BOTANICA teunisbloem + onagraceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA onagraceae, onagraceeën, teunisbloemfamilie + onagro sub :1 onager, wilde ezel :2 HISTORIA katapult, blijde + onanismo sub :1 onanie + onanista sub :1 man die masturbeert, onanist + onchocerciasis sub :1 MEDICINA rivierblindheid oncle sub :1 oom :-- maternal/materne = oom van moederszijde :-- paternal/paterne = oom van vaderszijde :-- affin = behuwdoom :-- prestre/sacerdote = heeroom + oncogene adj :1 MEDICINA oncogeen, gezwellen veroorzakend :virus -- = oncogeen virus, tumorvirus oncogenic adj :1 MEDICINA oncogeen, gezwellen veroorzakend :virus -- = oncogeen virus, tumorvirus + oncogenicitate sub :1 MEDICINA oncogeniteit + oncogolia sub :1 MEDICINA oncogolie + oncogolic adj :1 MEDICINA oncogolisch :instituto -- = oncologisch instituut + oncogolista sub :1 MEDICINA oncoloog, kankerspecialist + oncologo sub :1 MEDICINA oncoloog, kankerspecialist + ondatra sub :1 ZOOLOGIA muskusrat :mantello de -- = jas van muskusratvel + oneiric adj :1 droom..., droomachtig, dromerig :stato -- = droomtoestand :atmosphera -- = droomsfeer :imagine -- = droombeeld + oneirismo sub :1 MEDICINA onirisme (onirisch delirium) + oneirogene adj :1 droomveroorzakend + oneirogeno sub :1 middel dat in een droomtoestand brengt + oneirologia sub :1 dromenleer + oneirologo sub :1 droomkundige oneiromantia sub :1 droomuitlegging, waarzeggerij uit dromen + one-manshow sub ANGLESE :1 one-man show onerar v :1 belasten, beladen, bezwaren onerari adj :1 last betreffend onere sub :1 last, gewicht, druk :--s fiscal = fiscale lasten :2 verplichting onerose adj :1 onereus, zwaar, belastend, bezwarend, drukkend :impostos -- = drukkende belastingen :contracto -- = onereus contract :conditiones multo -- = zeer bezwarende voorwaarden onerositate sub :1 last, druk :-- del conditiones contractual = last van de contractvoorwaarden + one-step sub ANGLESE :1 one-step (dans) + oniric adj :1 droom..., droomachtig, dromerig, onirisch :stato -- = droomtoestand :atmosphera -- = droomsfeer + oniromantia sub :1 oniromancie + onisco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA pissebed, keldermot + on-line adj ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR on-line :tractamento -- = on-line-bewerking + onoclea (sensibile) sub :1 BOTANICA bolletjesvaren + onolatria sub :1 ezelsverering, ezelsdienst + onomasiologia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onomasiologie + onomasiologic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onomasiologisch :recercas -- = onomasiologische onderzoekingen + onomasiologo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA onomasioloog + onomastic adj :1 naam..., onomastisch :tabula/lista -- = naamlijst, naamboek, onomasticon :indice/index -- = onomasticon :congresso de scientias -- = congres van onomastische weten-schappen + onomastica sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA naamkunde, onomastiek :-- latin = latijnse onomastiek :-- indoeuropee = indo-europese onomastiek onomatologia sub :1 onomatologie, leer van de eigennamen onomatomania sub :1 onomatomanie + onomatopea sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA klanknabootsing, onomatopee onomatopeic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA klanknabootsend, onomatopeïsch :parolas -- = klanknabootsende woorden :formation -- = onomatopoësis + ononis sub :1 BOTANICA stalkruid :-- spinose = kattedoorn :-- repente = kruipend stalkruid + on the rocks adj ANGLESE :1 met ijsblokjes :whisky (A) -- = whisky met ijsblokjes + ontic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA ontisch ontogenese (-esis) sub :1 ontwikkelingsgeschiedenis, ontogenese, ontogenie ontogenetic adj :1 ontogenetisch ontogenia sub :1 ontwikkelingsgeschiedenis, ontogenese, ontogenie ontogenista sub :1 ontogenist ontologia sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA ontologie, zijnsleer :-- phenomenologic = fenomenologische ontologie ontologic adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA ontologisch :proba/prova -- del existentia de Deo = ontologisch godsbewijs + ontologisar v :1 PHILOSOPHIA ontologiseren + ontologisation sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA ontologisering + ontologismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA ontologisme ontologista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA ontoloog ontologo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA ontoloog onyche sub :1 onyx(marmer) :vaso de -- = oxyxvaas + onychia sub :1 MEDICINA onychie, nagelbedontsteking + onychophagia sub :1 MEDICINA het nagelbijten + onychophago sub :1 MEDICINA nagelbijter + oocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA eicel, oöcyt, ovocyt :fecundation del -- = bevruchting van de eicel + oogenese (-esis) sub :1 eicelvorming, oögenese + oogonio sub :1 BOTANICA oögonium + oolithic adj :1 GEOLOGIA oölitisch, kuitsteenachtig + oolitho sub :1 MINERALOGIA eiersteen, kuitsteen, oöliet + ooplasma sub :1 oöplasma + oosphera sub :1 BOTANICA oösfeer (vrouwelijke voortplantingscel) + oospora sub :1 BOTANICA oöspore, (bevrucht) ei van wieren + ootheca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA eicocon (van kakkerlakken/bidsprinkhanen) opac adj :1 ondoorschijnend, ondoorzichtig, lichtdicht :vitro -- = matglas :color -- = dekkende verf :2 donker, somber, mat, dof :3 FIGURATE ondoorgrondelijk, duister + opacificar v :1 opacificeren, opacifiëren + opacification sub :1 opacificatie + opacifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met ondoorschijnende bladeren + opacimetria sub :1 PHYSICA opacimetrie + opacimetro sub :1 PHYSICA opacimeter opacitate sub :1 ondoorschijnendheid, ondoorlatendheid, ondoorzichtigheid, lichtdichtheid, opaciteit opalescente adj :1 opaalachtig gekleurd, opaalachtig, met opaalachtige weerschijn, opaliserend opalescentia sub :1 opaalachtige weerschijn, opaalachtige glans, opalescentie opalescer v :1 een opaalachtige glans geven, opaalachtig maken, opaliseren opalin adj :1 opaalkleurig, opaalachtig, opalen :porcellana -- = opaalkleurig porselein :quarz (G) -- = melkkwarts + opalina sub :1 melkglas, witglas, opaalglas, opalinglas :2 opaline (katoenen kostuumstof) + opalisar v :1 een opaalglans geven, opaalachtig maken, opaliseren :vitro opalisate = geopaliseerd glas + opalisation sub :1 het geven van een opaalglans, het opaalachtig maken, het opaliseren opalo sub :1 opaal(steen), firmamentsteen :-- de foco = vuuropaal :-- nobile = edelopaal + op art sub ANGLESE :1 op art + open sub ANGLESE :1 open kampioenschap, open :le -- de Roland-Garros = het open van Roland-Garros opera sub :1 werk, handeling :-- manual = handwerk :--s de misericordia = werken van barmhartigheid :2 opera :-- comic = komische opera :theatro del -- = operagebouw :compositor de -- = operacomponist :fragmento de -- = operafragment :texto de -- = operatekst :choro de -- = operakoor :sala de -- = operazaal :3 opera(gebouw) operabile adj :1 doenlijk, uitvoerbaar, realiseerbaar :2 MEDICINA te opereren, opereerbaar, die geopereerd mag/kan worden :tumor -- = opereerbare tumor :malado -- = patiënt die geopereerd mag/kan worden + operabilitate sub :1 operabiliteit operabuffa sub :1 komische opera operante adj :1 werkzaam, efficiënt, doeltreffend :nostre mesura ha essite -- = onze maatregelen zijn doeltreffend geweest :RELIGION gratia -- = werkzame kracht der genade operar v :1 werken, uitwerking/effect hebben :2 te werk gaan, een handeling/actie uitvoeren, opereren, handelen :-- con precaution = voorzichtig te werk gaan :-- con indifferentia = achteloos te werk gaan :-- disinteressatemente = onzelfzuchtig handelen :illes opera de commun accordo = zij trekken één lijn :3 verrichten, teweegbrengen, uitvoeren, doen, uitwerken :-- le junction = de verbinding tot stand brengen :-- miraculos = wonderen verrichten :4 MILITAR opereren :-- contra le inimico = tegen de vijand opereren :5 MEDICINA opereren :facer se -- = zich laten opereren :6 TECHNICA bedienen (van apparaten/machines, etc.) :-- un machina = een machine bedienen :-- un apparato = een apparaat sturen operation sub :1 werking, handeling, verrichting :--es de bursa = beurshandelingen :imposto super le --es de bursa = beursbelasting :le quatro --es arithmetic = de vier rekenkundige bewerkingen :campo del --en = terrein van de werkzaamheden :MATHEMATICA, COMPUTATOR :-- binari = binaire bewerking :2 MILITAR etc., operatie :-- militar/de guerra = krijgsverrichting :-- militar amphibie = militaire amfibie-operatie :-- de commando = commando-actie :--es de disbarcamento/disimbarcation = landingsoperaties :diriger le --es = de operaties leiden :-- de salvamento = reddingsoperatie :3 MEDICINA operatie :-- chirurgic = chirurgische ingreep :-- urgente/de urgentia/de emergentia = spoedoperatie :-- de un hernia = breukoperatie :-- del pulmon = longoperatie :-- explorative/exploratori = kijkoperatie :sala de -- (es) = operatiezaal :-- plastic facial = facelift :submitter se a un -- = een operatie ondergaan + operational adj :1 bedrijfsklaar, inzetbaar, operationeel, paraat :amplificator -- = operationele versterker :render -- = operationaliseren :MILITAR base -- = operationele basis :iste methodo non es -- = deze methode is niet werkbaar operative adj :1 werkend, werkzaam, operatief :MILITAR plano -- = operatieplan :intervention -- = operatieve ingreep :2 MEDICINA de operatie betreffend, operatie... + operativitate sub :1 het operatief zijn, mogelijkheid om operatief te zijn operator sub :1 iemand die machines, etc. bedient, operateur :-- de cinema = filmoperateur, bioscoopoperateur :-- touristic {oe} = touroperator :2 MEDICINA operateur, chirurg :3 LOGICA, MATHEMATICA operator, zinsconstructor operatori adj :1 MEDICINA de operatie betreffend, operatie..., operatief :medicina -- = chirurgie :sala/camera -- = operatiekamer :tabula -- = operatietafel :intervention -- = operatieve ingreep + opercular adj :1 mbt/als een (sluit)klep/(kieuw)deksel/dekvlies/lid + operculate adj :1 BIOLOGIA, TECHNICA van een deksel(tje) voorzien, een dekplaatje hebbend + operculo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA deksel, operculum :2 ZOOLOGIA kieuwdeksel :3 BOTANICA dekseltje (van sporenhouder van mos) :4 afsluitdeksel (van bijencellen) :5 TECHNICA sluitplaatje, dekseltje, dekplaatje, dekstukje operetta sub :1 operette :choro de -- = operettekoor :compania de -- = operettegezelschap :texto de -- = operettetekst + operettista sub :1 operettecomponist operose adj :1 arbeidzaam, vlijtig + operositate sub :1 arbeidzaamheid, vlijt + ophicleide sub :1 MUSICA ophicleïde, basbazuin + ophidie adj :1 ZOOLOGIA slangachtig, slangvormig + ophioglosso sub :1 BOTANICA addertong, natertong, slangebeet, speerkruid + ophiographia sub :1 slangenkunde, slangenleer, ofiologie + ophiographo sub :1 slangenkenner, ofioloog ophiolatra sub :1 slangenaanbidder, slangenvereerder ophiolatria sub :1 slangenaanbidding, slangenverering + ophiologia sub :1 slangenkunde, slangenleer, ofiologie + ophiologic adj :1 ofiologisch + ophiologista sub :1 slangenkenner, ofioloog + ophiologo sub :1 slangenkenner, ofioloog + ophiophage adj :1 slangenetend + ophiophago sub :1 slangeneter + ophite sub :1 GEOLOGIA ofiet, serpentijn :2 slangenaanbidder + ophitic adj :1 GEOLOGIA ofiet..., serpentijn... + ophiura sub :1 ZOOLOGIA slangster + ophrys sub :1 BOTANICA ofrys :-- apifere = bijenorchis :-- aranifere = spinneorchis :-- insectifere/muscifere = vliegenorchis ophthalmia sub :1 MEDICINA oogontsteking, oogziekte, oftalmie :-- granulose = granuleuze ontsteking van de ogen ophthalmic adj :1 MEDICINA oog..., oftalmisch :migraine -- = schele hoofdpijn :nervo -- = oogzenuw, gezichtszenuw :vena -- = oogader :arteria -- = oogslagader :unguento/pomada -- = oogzalf :guttas -- = oogdruppels :lotion -- = oogwater :clinica -- = oogkliniek ophthalmologia sub :1 MEDICINA oogheelkunde, oftalmologie ophthalmologic adj :1 MEDICINA oogheelkundig :clinica -- = ooglijderskliniek :recercas -- = oogheelkundige onderzoekingen ophthalmologista sub :1 MEDICINA oogspecialist, oogarts :consultar un -- = naar een oogarts gaan ophthalmologo sub :1 MEDICINA oogspecialist, oogarts :consultar un -- = naar een oogarts gaan + ophthalmometria sub :1 MEDICINA oftalmometrie + ophthalmometric adj :1 MEDICINA oftalmometrisch + ophthalmometro sub :1 MEDICINA oftalmometer + ophthalmoplegia sub :1 MEDICINA oftalmoplegie + ophthalmoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA oogonderzoek (met oogspiegel), oftalmoscopie ophthalmoscopic adj :1 MEDICINA oftalmoscopisch ophthalmoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA oogspiegel, oftalmoscoop + ophthalmotomia sub :1 MEDICINA oftalmotomie + opiacee adj :1 opiumhoudend, opium... :odor -- = opiumgeur :cigarretta -- = opiumsigaret :medicamento -- = opiaat opiate adj :1 opium bevattend opiato sub :1 opiaat, pijnstiller, slaapmiddel opinabile adj :1 vatbaar voor discussie, discutabel :solution -- = discutabele oplossing :lo que ille dice es -- = wat hij zegt is vatbaar voor discussie + opinabilitate sub :1 vatbaarheid voor discussie opinar v :1 een mening vormen, menen :2 een mening uiten :-- impartialmente = onbevangen zijn mening zeggen :esser sempre/semper disposite a -- = altijd met zijn mening klaarstaan opinion sub :1 mening, opinie, gevoelen, oordeel, dunk :esser de -- que = van mening zijn dat :esser del mesme -- = dezelfde mening toegedaan zijn :dar su -- = zijn mening geven :exprimer/emitter un -- = een mening uiten :excambiar --es = meningen uitwisselen :mutar/cambiar de -- = van mening veranderen :haber un alte/bon/mal -- de un persona = een hoge/goede/slechte dunk van iemand hebben :formar se un -- super = zich een mening vormen over :formation del -- = opinievorming :mantener su -- = bij zijn mening blijven :hasardar un -- = een mening naar voren durven brengen :oppugnar un -- = een mening tegenspreken :jornal de -- = opinieblad :libertate de -- = vrijheid van meningsuiting :concordantia de --es = eensgezindheid van meningen :consultar le -- = de opinie peilen :sondage de -- = opiniepeiling, opinieonderzoek :-- public = publieke opinie, openbare mening :-- commun/dominante/regnante/currente = heersende mening :-- popular = volksmening :-- personal = persoonlijke mening :--es divergente/discrepante = afwijkende meningen :-- establite = gevestigde mening :--es opposite = tegengestelde meningen :in/secundo mi -- = volgens mij :esser de -- contrari = het oneens zijn :il ha discrepantia/differentia/divergentia de opinion = er is verschil van mening, de meningen zijn verdeeld opiniose adj :1 koppig, eigenwijs + opiomania sub :1 opiumverslaving, opiomanie + opiomano sub :1 opiumverslaafde, opiumschuiver + opiophagia sub :1 verslaafdheid aan opium + opisthobranchios sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA achterkieuwigen + opisthodomo sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER opisthodomos (portaal aan achterzijde van tempel) + opistographe, opisthographic adj :1 TYPOGRAPHIA opistografisch, aan beide zijden bedrukt opium sub :1 opium :masticar -- = opium kauwen :fumar -- = opium schuiven :fumator de -- = opiumschuiver :fumeria de -- = opiumkit :pipa a -- = opiumpijp :bolletta de -- = opiumballetje :extracto de -- = opiumextract :tinctura de -- = opiumtinctuur :traffico/commercio del -- = opiumhandel :contrabandista de -- = opiumsmokkelaar :consumo de -- = opiumverbruik :fabrica de -- = opiumfabriek :pulvere de -- = opiumpoeder :vendita de -- = opiumverkoop + opopanax sub :1 BOTANICA opopanax opossum sub ANGLESE :1 ZOOLOGIA opossum (Amerikaanse buidelrat) :mantello de -- = opossumjas + opotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA opotherapie, hormoonbehandeling + opotherapic adj :1 MEDICINA opotherapeutisch opponente adj :1 zich verzettend, zich verwerend :2 van de tegenpartij opponente sub :1 tegenstander, opponent :-- religiose = godsdienstige tegenstander :-- del liberalisation del abortamento/aborto = tegenstander van de liberalisatie van abortus :ille vole reconciliar le --s = hij wil de tegenstanders verzoenen opponer v :1 opponeren, tegenover elkander stellen, tegenover elkander plaatsen :2 met elkaar confronteren :3 opponeren, tegenwerpen, inbrengen (tegen), aanvoeren :-- objectiones = bezwaren inbrengen :-- forte resistentia = krachtig verzet bieden :-- un objection contra = een bezwaar maken tegen :-- se a = zich verzetten tegen, zijn tegen :-- se al difficultates = de moeilijkheden het hoofd bieden + opponibile adj :1 tegenoverstelbaar, opponeerbaar :pollice -- = opponeerbare duim :2 JURIDIC inroepbaar (tegen een derde), bestrijdbaar, opponeerbaar + opponibilitate sub :1 opponeerbaarheid :-- del pollice = opponeerbaarheid van de duim opportun adj :1 geschikt, gelegen, gunstig (gekozen), opportuun :momento -- = goed gekozen moment :in hora/tempore --, in le momento -- = te gelegener ure/tijd :arrivar opportunmente = op het juiste/geschikte ogenblik aankomen opportunismo sub :1 opportunisme :-- politic = po-litiek opportunisme :accusar un persona de -- = iemand van opportunisme beschuldigen opportunista sub :1 opportunist + opportunista adj :1 opportunistisch :conducta/comportamento -- = opportunistisch gedrag :politico -- = opportunistisch politicus + opportunistic adj :1 opportunistisch :conducta/comportamento -- = opportunistisch gedrag :politico -- = opportunistisch politicus opportunitate sub :1 geschiktheid, gepastheid :2 gunstige gelegenheid :sasir le -- = de kans/gelegenheid aangrijpen :profitar del -- = van de gelegenheid profiteren, de kans waarnemen :haber un secunde -- = een tweede kans krijgen :-- de goal (A) = doelkans :un -- date = een gerede aanleiding opposite adj :1 tegen(over)gesteld, tegenoverstaand, tegenoverliggend :colores -- = contrastkleuren :polo -- = tegenpool :in le direction -- = in tegenovergestelde richting :BOTANICA folios -- = tegenoverstaande bladeren :remar al ripa -- = naar de overkant roeien :2 tegengesteld (aan) :illes ha opiniones diametralmente/totalmente -- = zij staan lijnrecht tegenover elkaar :esser -- a = afwijzend staan tegenover opposition sub :1 tegenstand, verzet, POLITICA oppositie :partito del -- = oppositiepartij :circulos del -- = oppositiekringen :gruppo de -- = oppositiegroep :pressa del -- = oppositiepers :esser in le -- = in de oppositie zijn :facer -- contra = oppositie voeren tegen :2 verschil, contrast, tegenstelling, tegenspraak :-- de interesses = strijdigheid van belangen :3 ASTRONOMIA oppositie (van twee hemellichamen) + oppositional adj :1 oppositioneel, oppositie..., tegen... + oppositive adj :1 tegengesteld, tegenstellend, tegenwerkend, tegendraads opposito sub :1 tegenovergestelde kant/richting :2 tegenovergestelde, tegendeel, het omgekeerde + oppositor sub :1 tegenstander, opponent :joco del -- = tegenspel oppression sub :1 benauwdheid, benauwd gevoel :2 onderdrukking, verdrukking :regime (F) de -- = onderdrukkend regiem :methodo de -- = onderdrukkingsmethode oppressive adj :1 benauwend, beklemmend :calor -- = drukkende hitte :2 onderdrukkend, verdrukkend :fiscalitate -- = zware belastingdruk :mesuras -- = onderdrukkingsmaatregelen, dwangmaatregelen :leges -- del libertate = wetten die de vrijheid onderdrukken + oppresso sub :1 verdrukte, onderdrukte, geknechte oppressor sub :1 onderdrukker, verdrukker :luctar contra le --es del libertate = strijden tegen de onderdrukkers van de vrijheid :gemer sub le botta del -- = zuchten onder de laars van de onderdrukker opprimer v :1 drukken op, benauwen, beklemmen :le sporones opprimeva le flancos del cavallo = de sporen drukten het paard in de flanken :2 onderdrukken, verdrukken :-- un populo = een volk onderdrukken + opprimito sub :1 onderdrukte, verdrukte, geknechte + opprobio sub :1 schande, smaad :esser le -- de su familia = de schande van de familie zijn :jectar le -- super un persona = schande op iemand werpen :coperir un persona de -- = iemand met schande overladen + opprobiose adj :1 smadelijk, schandelijk + oppugnabile adj :1 wat bestreden/tegengesproken kan worden + oppugnabilitate sub :1 mogelijkheid tot bestrijding/tegenspraak + oppugnar v :1 bestrijden, tegenspreken :-- un opinion = een mening tegenspreken + oppugnation sub :1 bestrijding, tegenspraak :-- de un theoria = bestrijding van een theorie + oppugnator sub :1 bestrijder, tegenspreker + opsonic adj :1 BIOCHIMIA opsonine... :indice/index -- = opsoninegehalte + opsonina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA opsonine :indice/index de -- = opsoninegehalte + optante sub :1 iemand die opteert, optant optar v :1 opteren (voor), kiezen (voor), de voorkeur geven (aan), prefereren :-- pro = opteren voor :-- pro le libertate = kiezen voor de vrijheid :-- pro le clementia = genade voor recht laten gelden :-- pro un solution intermedie = een tussenweg bewandelen optative adj :1 optie... :porto -- = optiehaven :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA wensend, optatief :modo -- = wensende wijs, optatief + optativo sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA optatief, wensende wijs optic adj :1 optisch, gezichts..., oog... :nervo -- = oogzenuw, gezichtszenuw :papilla -- = oogpapil :angulo -- = gezichtshoek :centro -- = optisch centrum :systema -- = optisch systeem :axe -- = optische as, gezichtsas :2 optisch, gezichtkundig :phenomeno -- = optisch verschijnsel :effecto -- = optische werking :instrumento -- = optisch instrument :microscopio -- = optische microscoop :illusion -- = optische illusie, gezichtsbedrog :vitros -- = lensglazen optica sub :1 optica, optiek, gezichtkunde, leer van het zien/licht :2 FIGURATE gezichtspunt, standpunt, beschouwingspunt, optiek :in iste -- tu ha ration = als je het vanuit deze gezichtshoek bekijkt, heb je gelijk :vidite desde iste --, considerate ab iste -- = vanuit deze gezichtshoek bekeken :3 TECHNICA optiek (van camera/microscoop, etc.) :-- de inversion = omkeeroptiek optico sub :1 opticus :2 opticien, brillenmaker, brillenverkoper + optimal adj :1 optimaal, best, gunstigst, zeer goed, voortreffelijk, uitstekend :functionamento -- = optimale werking :valor -- = optimale waarde :temperatura -- = optimale temperatuur :rendimento -- de un motor = optimaal rendement van een motor + optimalisar v :1 optimaliseren + optimalisation sub :1 optimalisering + optimalitate sub :1 optimaliteit :principio de -- = optimaliteitsprincipe :analyse (-ysis) del -- = optimaliteitsanalyse optime adj :1 optimaal, best, gunstigst, zeer goed, voortreffelijk, uitstekend :functionamento -- = optimale werking :valor -- = optimale waarde :condition -- = topvorm + optimetro sub :1 optimeter + optimisar v :1 optimaliseren + optimisation sub :1 optimalisatie optimismo sub :1 optimisme optimista sub :1 optimist :-- incorrigibile = onverbeterlijke optimist + optimista adj :1 optimistisch :attitude -- = optimistische houding :prognose (-osis) -- = gunstige prognose :exprimer un vista -- = zich optimistisch uitlaten + optimistic adj :1 optimistisch :exprimer un vista -- = zich optimistisch uitlaten optimo sub :1 optimum, het optimale, het beste, het gunstigste :-- de production = optimaal produceerniveau :-- thermic/de temperatura = temperatuuroptimum option sub :1 het opteren (voor), het kiezen (voor), optie :2 optie, keus, voorkeur :3 COMMERCIO optie (recht van keur/voorkeur) :derecto de -- = optierecht :certificato de -- = optiebewijs :bursa/mercato a/de -- = optiebeurs :anno de -- = optiejaar :termino de -- = optietermijn :vendita de -- = optieverkoop optional adj :1 keuze..., facultatief, optioneel :compra -- = optiekoop :derecto -- = recht van optie :porto -- = optiehaven + optoelectronic adj :1 opto-elektronisch :semiconductor -- = opto-elektronische halfgeleider + optoelectronica sub :1 opto-elektronica + optographia sub :1 MEDICINA optografie optometria sub :1 MEDICINA optometrie, meting van ooglensafwijking, oogmeetkunde + optometric adj :1 MEDICINA optometrisch optometrista sub :1 MEDICINA optometrist (specialist in de optometrie) optometro sub :1 MEDICINA optometer, gezichtsmeter + optophonia sub :1 optofonie + optophono sub :1 optofoon (leesinstrument voor blinden) + optotypo sub :1 optotype opulente adj :1 schatrijk :luxo -- = grote weelde :vita -- = zeer rijk leven :homine -- = zeer rijk man :2 FIGURATE weelderig (van vormen), rijk :pectore -- = weelderige boezem + opulentia sub :1 grote rijkdom, weelde :viver in le -- = in weelde leven :natar in le -- = in weelde baden :2 FIGURATE volheid, weelderigheid (van vormen), rijkdom :le -- del nudas de Rubens = de weelderigheid van de naakten van Rubens :-- de stilos = rijkdom aan stijlen + opuntia sub :1 BOTANICA opuntia, vijg(e)cactus, vijgdistel opus (pl: opera) sub LATINO :1 MUSICA etc., opus opusculo sub :1 werkje, boekje, geschriftje, opusculum :diffunder un -- de propaganda = een pro-pagandageschriftje verspreiden ora adv :1 nu, nou, heden :a partir de -- = van nu af aan :ora ... ora .. = nu eens ... dan weer ... :que facera nos --? = wat moeten we nou doen? oracular adj :1 orakel betreffend :2 dubbelzinnig, duister, mysterieus :responsa -- = dubbelzinnig antwoord :dicto -- = orakelspreuk :linguage -- = orakeltaal + oracular v :1 orakels uitspreken oraculo sub :1 orakel (anque FIGURATE) :-- de Delphi = orakel van Delphi :-- de Apollo = orakel van Apollo :--s sibyllin = sibillijnse orakels :consultar le -- = het orakel raadplegen oral adj :1 mondeling, oraal :examine -- = mondeling examen :declaration -- = mondelinge verklaring :litteratura -- = mondelinge overlevering :tradition -- = mondelinge overlevering :testimonio -- = mondeling getuigenis :tradition -- = mondelinge traditie :transmission -- = mondelinge overdracht :contraceptivo -- = oraal anticonceptiemiddel :interrogar un alumno oralmente = een leerling mondeling ondervragen :2 mond..., oraal :cavitate -- = mondholte :vaccino -- = oraal vaccin :phase -- = orale fase :sexo -- = orale seks :LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :vocal -- = orale klinker + oralitate sub :1 oraliteit :-- de un tradition = oraliteit van een traditie :le -- del processo como principio juridic = oraliteit als juridisch principe orange sub FRANCESE :1 sinaasappel :-- succose = sappige sinaasappel :succo de -- = sinaasappelsap :gusto de -- = sinaasappelsmaak :gelato al -- = sinaasappelijs :cassa de --s = sinaasappelkist :2 oranje (kleur) orange {zje} adj :1 oranje orangeria {zjeria} sub :1 oranjerie orangiada {zjada} sub :1 sinaasappellimonade, orangeade orangiero {zjero} sub :1 sinaasappelboom :plantation de --s = sinaasappelplantage/boomgaard + orangismo {zjismo}sub :1 orangisme + orangista {zjista} sub :1 orangist, prinsgezinde + orangista {zjista} adj :1 orangistisch, prinsgezind + orang-utan sub :1 ZOOLOGIA orang-oetan(g) + orante sub :1 ARTE DE CONSTRUER orante, biddende figuur orar sub :1 een redevoering houden, oreren :2 bidden oration sub :1 rede, redevoering, oratie :-- inaugural = inaugurale rede :-- funebre/funeral = lijkrede :2 gebed :-- liturgic = formuliergebed :-- jaculatori = schietgebed :-- de gratias = dankgebed :-- matinal/matutin/matutinal/del matino = morgengebed :die de --es = biddag :hora de --es = bidstond, biduur :libro de --es = gebedenboek :3 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA :le partes del -- = de rededelen + oratio pro domo LATINO :1 oratio pro domo orator sub :1 redenaar, spreker :-- impetuose = vurige redenaar :-- popular = volksredenaar :-- bombastic = bombastische redenaar :-- charismatic = charismatische redenaar :-- invitate = gastspreker :-- stratal/del strata = straatredenaar :talento de -- = redenaarstalent oratori adj :1 redekunstig, oratorisch, retorisch :arte -- = kunst van de welsprekendheid :talento -- = redenaarstalent :tono -- = redenaarstoon oratoria sub :1 redenaarskunst, redenaarstalent :le grande maestros del -- grec = de grote meesters van de Griekse redenaarskunst oratorian adj :1 ECCLESIA oratoriaans oratorio (I) sub :1 huiskapel, bidvertrek, oratorium :2 oratorium (priestervereniging) oratorio (II) sub :1 MUSICA oratorium :le --s de Händel = de oratoria van Händel :stilo de -- = oratoriumstijl orbe sub :1 bol, globe orbicular adj :1 kringvormig, rond(achtig), cirkelvormig, orbiculair :2 kring..., rondgaand :musculos -- = kringspieren :movimento -- = kringbeweging, kringloop, rondgang orbita sub :1 oogholte, oogkas :2 ASTRONOMIA, PHYSICA baan :-- circular = cirkelbaan :-- elliptic = elliptische baan :-- circumterrestre = baan om de aarde :-- terrestre/del terra = aardbaan :-- lunar/del luna = maanbaan :-- planetari = planeetbaan :-- del electrones = elektronenbaan :-- de un satellite = satellietbaan :-- atomic = atoombaan :-- de Bohr = Bohr-baan :ASTRONAUTICA -- de parking (A) = parkeerbaan :describer un -- circum le terra = een baan om de aarde beschrijven :3 FIGURATE bereik, kring, kring van invloed orbital adj :1 ASTRONOMIA baan..., orbitaal :movimento -- = beweging op een planetenbaan :station -- = ruimtestation :volo -- = baanvlucht :velocitate -- = baansnelheid, omloopsnelheid :2 ANATOMIA oogholte..., oogkas... orbitar v :1 een cirkelvormige baan beschrijven (anque ASTRONOMIA), in een baan ronddraaien, rondcirkelen orbitari adj :1 ANATOMIA oogholte..., oogkas... :arcada -- = boog van een oogholte :indice/index -- = oogkasindex orbitelo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wielspin :orbitelos = orbitelarriae + orbitonometria sub :1 orbitonometrie + orbitonometro sub :1 orbitonometer + orca sub :1 ZOOLOGIA orca orchestra sub :1 ANTIQUITATE voortoneel, proscenium :2 orkest :-- symphonic = symfonie-orkest :-- de instrumentos de arco = strijkorkest :-- de dansa = dansorkest :-- tsigan = zigeunerorkest :-- radiophonic/del radio = radio-orkest :-- scholar = schoolorkest :-- componite de musicos de valor = sterk bezet orkest :sono de -- = orkestklank :suite (F) de -- = orkestsuite :partition/partitura de -- = orkestpartituur :diriger/conducer un -- = een orkest leiden :director de -- = orkestleider, dirigent :3 THEATRO stalles, voorste rijen orchestral adj :1 orkestraal, orkest... :composition -- = orkeststuk :musica -- = orkestmuziek :accompaniamento -- = orkestbegeleiding orchestrar v :1 orkestreren, voor orkest schrijven of bewerken orchestration sub :1 orkestratie, orkestbewerking, bewerking voor orkest orchestrator sub :1 bewerker van muziek voor orkest orchestrion sub :1 orchestrion, kabinetorgel + orchidaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA orchidaceae, orchidaceeën, orchideeënfamilie orchidea sub :1 BOTANICA orchidee :cultor/cultivator de --s = orchideeënkweker orchidee adj :1 BOTANICA orchidee... orchidologia sub :1 orchidologie, studie der orchideeën orchis sub :1 BOTANICA orchis, standelkruid :-- maculate = gevlekte orchis :-- mascule = mannetjesorchis :-- palustre = moerasorchis :-- latifolie = breedbladige orchis, venusbloem :-- fusc = bruine orchis :-- militar = soldaatje orchitis sub :1 MEDICINA teelbalontsteking, orchitis orchotomia sub :1 MEDICINA orchotomie + ordalia sub :1 HISTORIA godsoordeel :-- del aqua = waterproef ordimento sub :1 WEVERIJ het scheren (van de ketting), het aanslaan, het spannen :2 begin, aanvang ordinal adj :1 rang... :numeral -- = rangtelwoord + ordinal sub :1 MATHEMATICA richtgetal :2 (ANGLICANISMO, ECCLESIA) gebedenboek ordinando sub :1 ECCLESIA wijdeling ordinante sub :1 ECCLESIA wijbisschop, hulpbisschop ordinantia sub :1 ordening, opstelling, indeling, volgorde, rangorde, opeenvolging :-- del parolas = woordorde, woordvolgorde :-- de un appartamento = indeling van een flat :-- de un pictura = compositie van een schilderij :-- del capillatura = haardracht :2 regeling, bepalingen, voorschrift, verordening :-- de policia = politieverordening :-- del consilio municipal = raadsverordening :-- de construction = bouwverordening :-- del constitution = bepalingen van de grondwet :-- ecclesiastic = kerkorde :observar un -- = een verordening nakomen :3 MILITAR ordonnans :servicio de -- = ordonnansdienst ordinar v :1 ordenen, orde of regelmaat brengen in, in orde brengen, groeperen, rangschikken :-- alphabeticamente = alfabetisch rangschikken :2 order/bevel geven, bevelen, gelasten :-- le assalto = bevel geven tot de aanval :3 voorschrijven, opleggen :-- medicamentos = medicijnen voorschrijven :4 bestellen :io ha ordinate caffe = ik heb koffie besteld :5 ECCLESIA wijden (tot), de priesterwijding geven, ordineren ordinari adj :1 gewoon, normaal, gebruikelijk :le curso/marcha {sj} -- del cosas = de gewone gang van zaken :2 gewoon, alledaags, doorsnee, middelmatig :qualitate -- = doorsneekwaliteit + ordinariato sub :1 ordinariaat ordinario sub :1 dagelijkse zaken, het gewone, het alledaagse :2 ECCLESIA ordinarius, bisschop van dioscees :3 ECCLESIA ordinarium (vastgestelde regel van liturgische plechtigheid) ordinata sub :1 MATHEMATICA ordinaat :axe del --s = as van de ordinaten ordinate adj :1 geordend, regelmatig, methodisch :2 gewijd :prestre -- = gewijd priester ordination sub :1 het ordenen, ordening, het opstellen, opstelling, het indelen, indeling, het rangschikken, rangschikking, volgorde, rangorde :plano de -- = ordeningsplan :systema de -- = ordeningssysteem :2 het verordenen, verordening :3 ECCLESIA ordinatie, priesterwijding, het ordineren :-- sacerdotal/de sacerdote = priesterwijding :-- episcopal = bisschopswijding ordinator sub :1 iemand die ordent/regelt, regelaar ordine sub :1 orde, volgorde, rangorde, ordening, opstelling, indeling :-- de ideas = gedachtengang :-- de battalia = slagorde :-- statal = staatsorde :-- alphabetic = alfabetische indeling :-- invertibile = omkeerbare volgorde :sin -- = ordeloos, door elkaar, chaotisch :per -- chronologic = in chronologische volgorde :per -- alphabetic = in alfabetische volgorde :per -- de reception = in volgorde van ontvangst :pro le bon -- = voor de goede orde :numero de -- = volgnummer :-- del parolas = woordorde, woordschikking :de prime -- = eerste klas, uitstekend, voortreffelijk :de secunde -- = tweederangs, van minder kwaliteit :-- del die/del jorno = orde van de dag, dagorde, agenda :mitter al -- del die/del jorno = aan de orde stellen :passar al -- del die/del jorno = overgaan tot de orde van de dag :perturbar le -- = de orde verstoren :poner in -- = in orde maken :2 ARTE DE CONSTRUER stijl, bouwstijl :-- toscan = Toscaanse bouwstijl :3 orde, openbare orde, ordelijke toestand :-- public = openbare orde :-- establite = gevestigde orde :servicio de -- = orde/bewakingsdienst :fortias del -- = oproerpolitie, mobiele eenheid :mantener le -- = de orde handhaven :reclamar al -- = tot de orde roepen :restabilir/restabilir le ordine = de orde herstellen :mancar de -- = geen systeem hebben, slordig zijn :4 categorie, soort, aard :cosas del mesme -- = soortgelijke dingen :5 BIOLOGIA orde :6 orde, genootschap, vereniging, stand, kloosterorde :-- del medicos = artsengenootschap :-- de advocatos = orde der advocaten :-- cavalleresc/de cavalleria = ridderorde :-- monachal/monastic = kloosterorde :-- de Sancte Benedicto = Benedictijner orde :-- del Tonsion de Auro = orde van het Gulden Vlies :-- mendicante = bedelorde :-- contemplative = beschouwende orde :-- militar = militaire orde :7 orde, ordeteken, insigne :conferer un -- a = met een orde begiftigen :8 bevel, order, opdracht, last :-- de pagamento = bevel tot betaling, betalingsbevel :-- de arresto = bevel tot inhechtenisneming :-- de expulsion = bevel tot ontruiming/uitzetting :-- de perquisition = bevel tot huiszoeking :-- judicial = rechterlijk bevel :-- coercitive = dwangbevel :-- verbal = mondeling bevel :-- del die = dagorder :--s es --s = bevel is bevel :dar -- = bevel/opdracht geven :reciper le -- = het bevel/de opdracht krijgen :complir/executar un -- = een bevel/opdracht uitvoeren :critar un -- = een bevel schreeuwen :io ha sequite le --s = ik heb in opdracht gehandeld :per -- de = op last van :usque a nove -- = tot nader order :MILITAR -- de marcha {sj} = marsorder :obedir a un -- = een bevel opvolgen :COMPUTATOR --s initial = startcommandos :9 COMMERCIO order, bestelling :-- de compra = kooporder :-- de compensation = compensatieorder :-- de excambio = ruilorder :billet de -- = orderbriefje :prender --s = bestellingen opnemen ordir v :1 (WEVERIJ) de ketting scheren :2 FIGURATE op touw zetten, beramen, bedenken, smeden :-- un conspiration/un complot = een samenzwering beramen :-- planos = plannen smeden :3 beginnen orditor sub :1 samenzweerder orditorio sub :1 TEXER spanraam orditura sub :1 TEXER het scheren (van de ketting), het aanslaan, het spannen ore sub :1 mond + oreade sub :1 MYTHOLOGIA bergnimf, berggodin, oreade + oremus sub :1 CATHOLICISMO oremus, gebed organdi sub :1 organdie (soort mousseline) + organello sub :1 organel, cellichaampje + organetto sub :1 (straat)orgeltje :sonator de -- = orgeldraaier organic adj :1 organisch :vita -- = organisch leven :chimia -- = organische chemie/scheikunde :materias/substantias -- = organische stoffen :stercore/fertilisante -- = organische mest :deficientia -- = organisch gebrek :maladia -- = organische ziekte :functiones -- = organische functies :unitate -- = organisch geheel :2 organiek :leges -- = organieke wetten (die door de grondwet zijn voorgeschreven) + organicismo sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA organicisme + organicista sub :1 PHILOSOPHIA organicist + organicista adj :1 PHILOSOPHIA organicistisch + organigramma sub :1 organisatieschema :2 COMPUTATOR stroomdiagram, flowchart organisabile adj :1 te organiseren, te plannen, uitvoerbaar, te doen organisar v :1 organiseren, samenstellen, inrichten, indelen :-- le empleo del tempore = een werkschema maken :2 organiseren, regelen, plannen, op touw zetten opzetten :-- un festa = een feest op touw zetten :-- un incontro = een ontmoeting tot stand brengen :-- un viage = een reis plannen :-- le administration = de administratie inrichten :-- su vita = zijn leven inrichten :-- un reunion = een vergadering beleggen organisate adj :1 georganiseerd, gepland :crimine -- = georganiseerde misdaad :criminalitate -- = georganiseerde criminaliteit :2 methodisch, systematisch, coherent :3 bij een organisatie aangesloten organisation sub :1 het organiseren, organisatie, planning, regeling :-- del labor/del travalio = werkverdeling :-- de un interprisa = bedrijfsvoering, management :-- del production = produktiebeleid :2 organisatie, opzet, structuur, samenstelling, werkwijze :-- del stato = inrichting van de staat :3 organisatie, vereniging, groepering :-- de viages = reisorganisatie :Organisation del Nationes Unite = Organisatie van de Verenigde Naties :Organisation Mundial del Sanitate = Wereldgezondheidsorganisatie :-- de juventute/de juvenes = jeugdorganisatie :-- syndical = vakorganisatie :-- agricole/agricultural = landbouworganisatie + organisative adj :1 organiserend, organisatie... :labor/travalio -- = organiserend werk :capacitate -- = organisatiecapaciteit organisator sub :1 organisator :le --es del festa = de organisatoren van het feest + organisator adj :1 organiserend, organisatie... :talento -- = organisatietalent organismo sub :1 organisme :-- animal = dierlijk organisme :le lingua es un -- vivente/vive = de taal is een levend organisme organista sub :1 organist organo sub :1 BIOLOGIA orgaan :-- interne = inwendig orgaan :--s genital/sexual = geslachtsorganen :-- auditive = gehoororgaan :-- del parola = spraakorgaan :-- visual/visive/del vista/del vision = gezichtsorgaan :-- gustative/del gustation/del gusto = smaakorgaan :-- de tacto = tastorgaan :-- olfactive/olfactori = reukorgaan :-- excretori/de excretion = uitscheidingsorgaan :-- digestive = spijsverteringsorgaan :-- luminose = lichtgevend orgaan :transplantation/graffo de -- = orgaantransplantatie :banca de --s = organenbank :2 orgaan, (staats)lichaam, instelling :-- del poter = machtsorgaan :3 FIGURATE orgaan, tolk, vertegenwoordiger :4 orgaan, blad :-- de pressa = persorgaan :5 FIGURATE middel, werktuig, instrument :6 TECHNICA orgaan, (bestand)deel, onderdeel :7 MUSICA orgel :-- electric = elektrisch orgel :-- de ecclesia = kerkorgel :-- portative = buikorgel :-- a cylindro = cilinderorgel, draaiorgel :-- Hammond = hammondorgel :-- hydraulic = waterorgel :MILITAR -- de Stalin = stalinorgel :tubo de -- = orgelpijp :pedal de -- = orgelpedaal :concerto pro -- = orgelconcert (compositie) :concerto de -- = orgelconcert (uitvoering) :musica pro -- = orgelmuziek (compositie) :musica de -- = orgelmuziek (uitvoering) :registro de -- = orgelregister :registro basse del -- = basregister van het orgel :sonar le -- = op het orgel spelen :mover le folles del -- = het orgel trappen :construction de --s = orgelbouw :constructor de --s = orgelbouwer :8 GEOLOGIA orgelpijp + organogene adj :1 organogeen :petra/rocca -- = organogeen gesteente organogenese (-esis) sub :1 orgaanvorming, organogenese organogenetic adj :1 organogenetisch organogenia sub :1 orgaanvorming, organogenese organogenic adj :1 organogenetisch + organogramma sub :1 organogram + organographia sub :1 MEDICINA organografie + organographic adj :1 organografisch + organoide adj :1 orgaanachtig + organoleptic adj :1 MEDICINA organoleptisch + organologia sub :1 MEDICINA organologie, orgaanleer + organologic adj :1 MEDICINA organologisch + organometallic adj :1 CHIMIA organometalliek, metaal-alkyl..., organo-metaal... :composito -- = organometallieke verbinding organopathia sub :1 MEDICINA organopathie, orgaanziekte organoplastic adj :1 BIOLOGIA organoplastisch organoscopia sub :1 organoscopie organotherapia sub :1 organotherapie + organotrophe adj :1 organotroof, organotrofisch + organotrophic adj :1 organotroof, organotrofisch + organzino sub :1 kettingzijde, organzinzijde + orgasmic adj :1 orgastisch + orgasmo sub :1 orgasme :haber un -- = een orgasme hebben, klaarkomen + orgastic adj :1 orgastisch orgia sub :1 HISTORIA orgie (extatische feestelijkheid bij de mysteriën) :2 orgie, zwelgpartij, losbandig feest :3 orgie, (overdadige) weelde, overdaad :-- de colores = orgie van kleuren, overdaad aan kleuren + orgiac adj :1 van de orgieën, orgiastisch, wild, woest orgiasta sub :1 deelnemer aan een orgie orgiastic adj :1 orgiastisch :musica -- = orgiastische muziek :festas -- = orgiastische feesten orgolio sub :1 trots, hoogmoed, hovaardigheid :-- de matre = moedertrots :-- de familia = familietrots :-- nobiliari = adeltrots :-- professional = beroepstrots :-- rustic = boerentrots :-- paterne/paternal = vadertrots :illa es le -- de su patre = zij is de trots van haar vader orgoliose adj :1 trots, hoogmoedig, hovaardig :natura -- = trotse natuur + orgoliositate sub :1 trotsheid, hoogmoedigheid + orientabile adj :1 verstelbaar, draaibaar, richtbaar :instrumento -- in varie directiones = instrument dat draaibaar is in verschillende richtingen :antenna -- = peilantenne oriental adj :1 oostelijk, oost... :parte -- de America = het oosten van Amerika :Frisia -- = Oost-Friesland :Indias -- = Oost-Indië :latere -- = oostkant, oostzijde :costa -- = oostkust :frontiera -- = oostgrens :2 oosters, oriëntaals :linguas -- = oosterse talen :populos -- = oosterse volken :splendor -- = oosterse pracht :platano -- = oosterse plataan :romance -- = oosterse roman :ampelopsis -- = kamerwingerd oriental sub :1 oosterling orientalisar v :1 een oosters karakter geven aan :-- un region = een oosters karakter geven aan een streek + orientalisation sub :1 het geven van een oosters karakter aan orientalismo sub :1 oriëntalisme orientalista sub :1 oriëntalist :congresso de --s = oriëntalistencongres orientalitate sub :1 oosters karakter orientar v :1 oriënteren, richten :orientate al publico = publiekgericht :orientate al clientes = klantgericht :2 oriënteren, de weg wijzen, inzicht geven, voorlichten orientation sub :1 oriëntatie :puncto de -- = oriëntatiepunt :instincto de -- = oriëntatievermogen :senso de -- = oriëntatiegevoel :viage de -- = oriëntatiereis :schema de -- = oiëntatieschema oriente sub :1 oost, oosten :Oriente = Oosten, Oriënt :-- Extreme = Verre Oosten :-- Medie = Midden Oosten :-- Proxime = Nabije Oosten :2 weerschijn (van parel) orificio sub :1 opening, gat, mond, (uit)monding :-- del corpore = lichaamsopening :-- anal = aarsopening :-- del recto = anus :-- nasal = neusopening :-- buccal = mondopening :-- occipital = achterhoofdsgat :-- del conducto auditive/auditori = gehooropening :-- de un tubo = opening van een buis :-- del injector = injectoringang :-- de un infundibulo = trechteropening :-- de disaquamento/escolamento/evacuation/drainage = loosgat :-- de admission in un motor de explosion = toelaatopening in een explosiemotor + oriflamma sub :1 vaan, wimpel, (sier)vlag, standaard + origami sub JAPONESE :1 origami + origano sub :1 BOTANICA oregano, marjolein + Origenes sub n pr :1 Origenes + origenismo sub :1 leer van Origenes + origenista sub :1 aanhanger van (de leer van) Origenes original adj :1 origineel, oorspronkelijk, de oorsprong of de oudste vorm uitmakend :copia -- = kopie van het origineel :edition -- = eerste uitgave :peccato -- = erfzonde :pecia -- = origineel stuk :texto -- = originele tekst :senso -- de un parola = oorspronkelijke betekenis van een woord :proprietario -- = oorspronkelijke eigenaar :le color esseva originalmente rubie = de kleur was oorspronkelijk rood :2 origineel, nieuw, fris, verrassend, oorspronkelijk :artista -- = oorspronkelijk kunstenaar :idea -- = origineel denkbeeld :conception -- = origineel ontwerp :3 zonderling original sub :1 origineel, oorspronkelijk stuk/versie/taal, eerste stuk :copia conforme al -- = eensluidende copie van het origineel :2 zonderling (persoon) originalitate sub :1 originaliteit, oorspronkelijkheid :-- de un artista = oorspronkelijkheid van een kunstenaar :2 bijzondere, nieuwe, nieuwe eigenschap :3 zonderlingheid originar v :1 veroorzaken, doen ontstaan :-- inundationes = overstromingen veroorzaken :-- costos = (on)kosten veroorzaken :2 een begin hebben, beginnen :le aorta origina al ventriculo sinistre del corde = de aorta begint bij de linker hartkamer originari adj :1 afkomstig (uit/van), geboortig (uit) :io es -- de Bilthoven = oorspronkelijk kom ik uit Bilthoven :2 oorspronkelijk :fonte -- = oerbron :significato -- = grondbetekenis :le slogan esseva originarimente un crito de guerra = de slogan was oorspronkelijk een oorlogskreet + origination sub :1 ontstaan, opkomst, oorsprong, begin originator sub :1 voortbrenger, schepper, grondlegger origine sub :1 oorsprong, afkomst, herkomst, afstamming :nederlandese de -- = Nederlander van geboorte :de -- francese = van Franse afkomst :pais de -- = land van herkomst :esser de -- nobile = van adellijke afkomst zijn :sin distinction de -- = zonder onderscheid naar afkomst :certificato de -- = bewijs van herkomst :porto de -- = haven van herkomst :2 oorsprong, bron, aanvang, begin, aanleiding, oorzaak :-- del tempores = begin der tijden :-- de un conflicto = oorzaak van een conflict :le foco habeva su -- in le sala de machinas = de brand ontstond in de machinekamer oriolo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA wielewaal + Orion sub :1 ASTRONOMIA Orion orlar v :1 omboorden, omzomen :FIGURATE -- de auro = met goud omranden + orlaya sub :1 BOTANICA straalscherm orleanista sub :1 HISTORIA orleanist + orleanista adj :1 orleanistisch :partito -- = orleanistische partij Orleans sub n pr :1 GEOGRAPHIA Orleans :2 Orleans (vorstenhuis) orlo sub :1 rand, zoom :littera con un -- nigre = brief met een zwarte rand :-- de lucto = rouwrand :2 zoom, zelfkant, boordsel, belegsel :-- reinfortiate = stootkant :un mantello con -- de pelle = een jas afgezet met bont :3 HERALDICA zoom :4 ARTE DE CONSTRUER kapiteelring ornamental adj :1 ornamenteel, sier..., decoratief :planta -- = sierplant :plantation -- = sieraanplanting :arbusto -- = sierheester :jardin -- = siertuin :mais -- = siermaïs :bordo -- = sierrand :pisce -- = siervis :stilo -- = decoratieve stijl :arte -- = versieringskunst :pictor -- = decoratieschilder :foliage -- = lofwerk :pavimento -- = sierbestrating :caule -- = sierkool :ceresiero -- = sierkers :corco/tappo -- = sierkurk, sierdop :littera -- = sierletter :barriera -- = sierhek :cucurbita -- = sierkalebas :candela -- = sierkaars :inquadramento/quadro -- = sierlijst :anello -- = sierring :vaso -- = siervaas :pluma -- = sierveer :platto/cuppa -- = sierschotel :ansa -- = sierhengsel ornamentalista sub :1 decorateur ornamentar v :1 ornamenteren, versieren ornamentation sub :1 het ornamenteren, het versieren, het aanbrengen van ornamenten, ornamentatie + ornamentator sub :1 iemand die versieringen aanbrengt, ornamenteur ornamento sub :1 versiering, sieraad, tooi, ornament (anque ARTE DE CONSTRUER MUSICA) :-- de capite/testa = hoofdtooi ornar v :1 versieren, verfraaien, tooien :-- le veritate = de waarheid verbloemen :-- un parco de statuas = een park verfraaien met stand-beelden :-- un discurso de citationes = een speech doorspekken met citaten :-- con festones = festoneren :-- de perlas = beparelen ornate adj :1 bloemrijk (stijl), overladen, barok + ornithina sub :1 ornithine :cyclo del -- = ornithinecyclus + ornithogalo sub :1 BOTANICA vogelmelk :-- nutante = knikkende vogelmelk :-- tenuifolie = smalbladige vogelmelk + ornithographia sub :1 ornithografie, vogelbeschrijving + ornithographic adj :1 ornithografisch + ornithographo sub :1 ornithograaf, vogelbeschrijver ornithologia sub :1 vogelkunde, ornithologie ornithologic adj :1 ornithologisch :reserva -- = vogelreservaat :population -- de un region = vogelstand van een streek :posto de observation -- = vogelwachtpost ornithologista sub :1 vogelkenner, ornitholoog ornithologo sub :1 vogelkenner, ornitholoog ornithomantia sub :1 vogelwichelarij ornithophile adj :1 de vogelliefhebbers betreffend ornithophilo sub :1 vogelliefhebber + ornithopo sub :1 BOTANICA vogelpootje :-- sative = serradella ornithorhynche adj :1 ZOOLOGIA de bek van een vogel hebbend ornithorhynco sub :1 ZOOLOGIA vogelbekdier + ornithose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA ornithosis (vogelziekte) + orobanchaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA orobanchaceae, orobanchaceeën, bremraapfamilie + orobanche sub :1 BOTANICA bremraap + orogenese (-esis) sub :1 orogenese, gebergtevorming + orogenetic adj :1 orogenetisch :phenomenos -- = orogenetische verschijnselen + orogenia sub :1 orogenese, gebergtevorming + orogenic adj :1 orogenetisch :phenomenos -- = orogenetische verschijnselen + orographia sub :1 orografie, bergbeschrijving :-- de Europa = bergbeschrijving van Europa + orographic adj :1 orografisch :mappa/carta -- = bergkaart :pluvia -- = stijgingsregen :bassino -- = orografisch bekken + orographo sub :1 bergbeschrijver + orologia sub :1 orologie, vergelijkende gebergtenleer + orologic adj :1 orologisch + orologista sub :1 oroloog + orologo sub :1 oroloog + oronymia sub :1 naamkunde (van bergnamen) + oropharynge sub :1 ANATOMIA mond-keelholte, orofarynx + orophobia sub :1 bergvrees + orphana sub :1 weesmeisje orphanato sub :1 weeshuis :-- del diaconia = diaconieweeshuis + orphane adj :1 wees... orphano sub :1 wees(kind), weesjongen :-- de guerra = oorlogswees :-- de matre = moederloos :casa/asylo de --s = weeshuis Orpheo sub n pr :1 MYTHOLOGIA Orpheus orphic adj :1 ANTIQUITATE orfisch :mysterios -- = orfische mysteriën :poesia -- = orfische poëzie + orphismo sub :1 ANTIQUITATE orfisme :2 PICTURA orfisme + orpimento sub :1 auripigment, operment, koningsgeel + orthese (-esis) sub :1 MEDICINA orthese + orthicon sub :1 orthicon (opneembuis van een televisiecamera) + orthobiotic adj :1 orthobiotisch + orthocarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met rechte vruchten + orthocentric adj :1 MATHEMATICA hoogtepunt betreffend, orthocentrisch + orthocentro sub :1 MATHEMATICA hoogtepunt, snijpunt van de hoogtelijnen + orthocephale adj :1 orthocefaal + orthocephalic adj :1 orthocefaal + orthochromatic adj :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA orthochromatisch orthoclase sub :1 MINERALOGIA orthoklaas, kaliveldspaat + orthodactyle adj :1 rechtvingerig + orthodonte adj :1 rechttandig + orthodontia sub :1 orthodontie, gebitsregulatie + orthodontic adj :1 orthodontisch :apparato -- = beugel (mbt gebit) + orthodontista sub :1 orthodontist, tandorthopedist orthodoxe adj :1 orthodox, rechtzinnig :doctrina -- = orthodoxe leer :theologo -- = orthodoxe theoloog :predicator -- = rechtzinnige predikant :conception -- = orthodoxe opvatting :-- in le fide = orthodox in het geloof :rigorosemente/strictemente -- = streng orthodox :2 orthodox, Grieks-katholiek :Ecclesia -- = Grieks-katholieke Kerk :le clero -- = de orthodoxe geestelijkheid orthodoxia sub :1 orthodoxie, rechte leer, rechtzinnigheid :-- catholic = katholieke orthodoxie orthodoxo sub :1 orthodoxe persoon :2 lid van de Grieks-katholieke Kerk + orthodromia sub :1 orthodromische lijn, NAVIGATION E CONSTRUCTION DE NAVES rechte koers + orthodromic adj :1 orthodromisch + orthoepia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA orthoëpie, leer van de juiste uitspraak + orthoepic adj :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA orthoëpisch + orthoepista sub :1 uitspraakkundige + orthofrenia sub :1 MEDICINA orthofrenie + orthogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA orthogenesis, gerichte evolutie + orthogenetic adj :1 BIOLOGIA orthogenetisch :evolution -- = gerichte evolutie + orthognathe adj :1 MEDICINA orthognaat + orthognathismo sub :1 MEDICINA orthognatie, normale kaakstand + orthogonal adj :1 MATHEMATICA orthogonaal, loodrecht op elkaar staand, rechthoekig, rechtstandig :projection -- = orthogonale projectie :coordinatas -- = orthogonale coördinaten :functiones -- = orthogonale functies :matrice -- = orthogonale matrix :representation -- = orthogonale voorstelling :vectores -- = orthogonale vectoren :planos -- = orthogonale vlakken + orthogonalitate sub :1 MATHEMATICA het loodrecht op elkaar staan, orthogonaliteit orthographia sub :1 spelling, orthografie, (juiste) schrijfwijze :-- nomic = gangbare spelling :-- simplificate = vereenvoudigde spelling :-- recommendate = voorkeursspelling :-- etymologic = etymologische spelling :reforma del -- = spellingshervorming :reformator del -- = spellingshervormer :simplification del -- = spellingsvereenvoudiging :problema/question de -- = spellingskwestie :regula de -- = spellingsregel :manual del -- nederlandese = groene boekje :isto non es le -- correcte = dat is niet de juiste spelling :2 MATHEMATICA orthografie, orthografische projectie orthographiar v :1 (volgens de regels) spellen :ille orthographia correctemente = hij spelt correct :su nomine se orthographia con duo r = zijn naam schrijf je met twee r's orthographic adj :1 spelling(s)..., orthografisch, spel... :falta/error -- = spelfout :regula -- = spellingsregel :systema -- = spellingsysteem :reforma -- = spellingshervorming :signo -- = spellingteken, leesteken :imagine -- = spellingsbeeld :norma -- = spellingnorm :simplification -- = spellingvereenvoudiging :modification -- = spellingswijziging :distinction -- = spellingsonderscheid(ing) :2 MATHEMATICA orthografisch :projection -- = orthografische projectie, orthografie orthologia sub :1 orthologie (kunst om zich wél uit te drukken) orthologic adj :1 de orthologie betreffend + orthometria sub :1 orthometrie + orthonormal adj :1 MATHEMATICA orthonormaal :functiones -- = orthonormale functies :base -- = orthonormale basis + orthonormate adj :1 MATHEMATICA georthonormeerd + orthopanchromatic adj :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA orthopanchromatisch + orthopedagogia sub :1 orthopedagogie + orthopedagogo sub :1 orthopedagoog orthopedia sub :1 MEDICINA orthopedie orthopedic adj :1 orthopedisch :calceo/scarpa -- = orthopedische schoen :solea -- = steunzool :calceo/scarpa a solea -- = steunschoen :cinctura -- = orthopedische gordel/corset :bracio -- = kunstarm :gamba -- = kunstbeen :chirurgia -- = orthopedische chirurgie + orthopedico sub :1 MEDICINA orthopedist, orthopeed orthopedista sub :1 orthopedist, orthopeed + orthopetale adj :1 BOTANICA met opgerichte kroonbladen + orthophonia sub :1 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA orthofonie :2 MEDICINA orthofonie, logopedie + orthophonic adj :1 MEDICINA orthofonisch, logopedisch :2 LINGUISTICA E GRAMMATICA orthophonisch + orthophonista sub :1 logopedist + orthopnea sub :1 MEDICINA orthopnoe (ademnood bij het liggen) + orthopsychiatria sub :1 MEDICINA orthopsychiatrie, preventieve psychiatrie + orthopsychiatric adj :1 MEDICINA orthopsychiatrisch orthoptere adj :1 ZOOLOGIA rechtvleugelig orthopteros sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA rechtvleugeligen, orthopteria + orthoptic adj :1 MEDICINA orthoptisch (betreffende de juiste oogstand) + orthoptica sub :1 MEDICINA orthoptica (behandeling van het scheelzien) + orthoptista sub :1 MEDICINA orthoptist + orthorhombic adj :1 CHIMIA, MINERALOGIA orthorombisch :crystallo -- = orthorombisch kristal :systema -- = orthorombisch stelsel + orthoscopia sub :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA orthoscopie + orthoscopic adj :1 PHOTOGRAPHIA orthoscopisch + orthosepale adj :1 BOTANICA met opgerichte kelkbladen + orthosympathic adj :1 BIOLOGIA orthosympatisch + orthotrope adj :1 BOTANICA orthotroop + orthotropic adj :1 BOTANICA orthotroop + orthotropismo sub :1 orthotropisme + ortolan sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ortolaan, korengors + orwellian adj :1 Orwelliaans + orycteropo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA aardvarken + oryx,oryce sub :1 ZOOLOGIA oryxantilope + oryziphage adj :1 rijstetend + oryzivore adj :1amandina -- = rijstvogeltje osar v :1 durven, wagen osate adj :1 gedurfd, gewaagd, vermetel, stoutmoedig, koen, driest :tentativa -- = gedurfde poging :burla -- = gewaagde grap :conclusion -- = gedurfde conclusie :vestimentos -- = gedurfde kleren :allusion ben -- = zeer gedurfde toespeling + osato sub :1 waaghals, durfal + oscar sub :1 FILM oscar oscillar v :1 schommelen, slingeren :2 FIGURATE weifelen, aarzelen :3 PHYSICA oscilleren :circuito oscillante = trillingskring oscillation sub :1 schommeling, slingering :FIGURATE -- del precios = schommeling van de prijzen :-- climatic = klimaatschommeling :2 oscillatie, slingering, trilling :-- acyclic = acyclische oscillatie :-- periodic = periodieke oscillatie :--es copulate = gekoppelde trillingen :--es elastic = elastische trillingen :--es electric = elektrische trillingen :--es electromagnetic = elektromagnetische trillingen :--es harmonic = harmonische trillingen :--es isochrone = isochrone trillingen :--es synchrone = synchrone trillingen :--es longitudinal = longitudinale trillingen :--es del aere = luchttrillingen :amplitude de -- = slingerwijdte :plano de -- = slingervlak :duration/durata de -- = slingertijd :amortisator de --es = trillingsdemper + oscillator sub :1 TECHNICA oscillator, trillingsgenerator :-- electric = elektrische oscillator :-- electronic = elektronische oscillator :-- a crystallo = kristaloscillator :-- harmonic = harmonische oscillator :-- sinusoidal = sinusoïdale oscillator oscillatori adj :1 PHYSICA oscillatie... :phenomeno -- = oscillatieverschijnsel :systema -- = oscillatiesysteem :movimento -- del pendulo = schommelbeweging van de slinger oscillo sub :1 ANTIQUITATE oscillum (klein masker aan een boom gehangen om de boze geesten af te weren) + oscillogramma sub :1 PHYSICA oscillogram + oscillographic adj :1 oscillografisch :curva -- = oscillografische curve :representation -- de un phenomeno = oscillografische voorstelling van een verschijnsel + oscillographo sub :1 PHYSICA oscillograaf :-- mechanic = mechanische oscillograaf :-- electric = elektrische oscillograaf :-- electronic = elek-tronische oscillograaf :-- cathodic = kathode-straaloscillograaf + oscillometria sub :1 oscillometrie + oscillometric adj :1 oscillometrisch + oscillometro sub :1 PHYSICA oscillograaf, oscillometer + oscilloscopio sub :1 oscilloscoop oscitar v :1 gapen, geeuwen :-- de fatiga = geeuwen van vermoeidheid oscitation sub :1 het gapen, het geeuwen, geeuw :supprimer un -- = een geeuw onderdrukken + osco-umbre adj :1 Osco-Umbrisch oscular v :1 kussen :2 GEOMETRIA raken, osculeren osculation sub :1 het kussen :2 GEOMETRIA het raken, raking, osculatie :plana de -- = osculatievlak :linea de -- = osculatielijn osculatori adj :1 van een kus, vergezeld gaand van een kus :2 GEOMETRIA osculatie..., raak... :plano -- = raakvlak :circulo -- = krommingscirkel osculatorio sub :1 ECCLESIA Christus/Mariabeeld (vroeger gekust voor de communie) osculo sub :1 ZOOLOGIA osculum, uitstroomopening (van sponsdieren) :2 kus :-- de pace = vredeskus :-- fraternal = broederkus :-- de Judas = Judaskus osmanli sub :1 Ottoman, Osmaan, Turk osmic adj :1 osmium... :regulation -- = osmoregulatie CHIMIA :acido -- = osmiumzuur + osmiridium sub :1 osmiridium (legering van osmium en iridium) osmium sub :1 CHIMIA osmium (element 76) :filo de -- = osmiumdraad + osmolaritate sub :1 osmolariteit osmologia sub :1 osmologie (leer der riekende stoffen) + osmometria sub :1 osmometrie + osmometro sub :1 PHYSICA osmometer :2 MEDICINA osmometer, reukzinmeter + osmoreceptor sub :1 osmoreceptor + osmoregulation sub :1 osmoregulatie osmose (-osis) sub :1 osmose :-- inverse = omgekeerde osmose osmotic adj :1 osmotisch :pression -- = osmotische druk :equilibrio/balancia -- = osmotisch evenwicht :coefficiente -- = osmotische coëfficiënt :valor -- = osmotische waarde + osmunda sub :1 BOTANICA koningsvaren, osmunda ossario sub :1 ossuarium, hoop beenderen, knekelhuis, militaire begraafplaats ossatura sub :1 gebeente, beendergestel, skelet, geraamte :-- robuste = stevige botten :-- de un volta = ribben van een gewelf :-- metallic = staalskelet :2 frame, geraamte, structuur, schema :-- de un discurso = grote lijnen van een redevoering ossee adj :1 been..., bot..., benig :gelatina -- = beenderlijm :medulla -- = beenmerg :texito -- = botweefsel osseina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA osseïne + Ossian sub n pr :1 LITTERATURA Ossian + ossianic adj :1 LITTERATURA Ossian... + ossianismo sub :1 LITTERATURA ossianisme ossiculo sub :1 ANATOMIA beentje, koot(je) :-- auricular/auditive/del aure = gehoorbeentje :jocar al --s = bikkelen :joco del --s = bikkelspel + ossifere adj :1 beenhoudend + ossific adj :1 beenvormend ossificar v :1 PHYSIOLOGIA verbenen, in been doen overgaan, tot been worden :cartilagine que se ossifica = kraakbeen dat verbeent :skeleto incompletemente ossificate = onvolledig verbeend skelet ossification sub :1 PHYSIOLOGIA beenvorming, verbening, vergroeiing van het bot :-- del cartilagines de un articulation = verbening van het kraakbeen van een gewricht :-- del fontanella = vergroeiing van de fontanel + ossiforme adj :1 beenvormig, ossiform ossifraga sub :1 ZOOLOGIA visarend osso sub :1 bot, been :-- longe = pijpbeen :-- curte = koot(je) :-- nasal = neusbeen :-- lacrymal = traanbeen :-- navicular = schuitvormig been :-- maxillar = kaakbeen :-- occipital = achterhoofdsbeen :-- iliac/coxal = heupbeen :-- pubic = schaambeen :-- pisiforme = erwtbeentje, handwortelbeentje :-- medullose = mergpijp :-- del mano = handbeen :-- temporal = slaapbeen :-- frontal/coronal = voorhoofdsbeen :-- parietal = wandbeen :-- ethmoide/spongiose = zeefbeen :-- cuneiforme/sphenoide/pyramidal = wiggebeen :-- intermedie/intermediari = tussenbeentje :fractura de -- = botbreuk :colla de --(s) = beenderlijm :cinere de -- = beenderas :carie del --s = beeneter :inflammation del -- = beenbrand :pectine de -- = benen kam :--s de morto(s) = doodsbeenderen :usque al medulla del --s = door merg en been :roder un -- = aan een been knagen, een been afknagen ossose adj :1 been..., bot..., benig :systema -- = beenderstelsel :medulla -- = beenmerg :texito -- = bot/beenweefsel :manos -- = knokige handen :maladia -- = beenaandoening :carie -- = beeneter ossuario sub :1 ossuarium, hoop beenderen, knekelhuis, militaire begraafplaats ossute adj :1 benig, knokig, sterk :manos -- = knokige handen ostage,hostage sub :1 gijzelaar, gegijzelde :prisa/captura de --(s) = gijzeling + ostealgia sub :1 MEDICINA botpijn, ostealgie + ostealgic adj :1 MEDICINA botpijn... osteitis sub :1 MEDICINA botontsteking, beenontsteking, osteïtis :-- septic = beenbederf ostender v :1 vertonen, laten zien, te koop lopen met, pralen met ostensibile adj :1 ostentatief, in 't oog lopend, opvallend, opzichtig :caritate -- = ostentatieve liefdadigheid :rider ostensibilemente = breeduit lachen + ostensive adj :1 ostensief, aanschouwelijk, aantonend ostensorio sub :1 ECCLESIA ostensorium, monstrans ostentar v :1 vertonen, laten zien, te koop lopen met, pralen met, geuren met :-- su cognoscentias = geuren met zijn kennis ostentation sub :1 (uiterlijk) vertoon, tentoonspreiding, ostentatie :-- de fortias militar = machtsvertoon :facer -- de su cognoscentias = te koop lopen met zijn kennis ostentatiose adj :1 opzichtig, praalziek, protserig :concentration/demonstration -- de poter = machtsvertoon :auto(mobile) -- = protserige auto ostentator sub :1 praler, patser + ostentator adj :1 Vide: ostentatiose + osteoarthritis sub :1 MEDICINA osteoartritis + osteoblasto sub :1 BIOLOGIA osteoblast, beenmoedercel, beenweefselvormende cel + osteoclasia sub :1 MEDICINA osteoclasie (het chirurgisch breken van botten) + osteoclaste sub :1 MEDICINA osteoclast + osteocyto sub :1 osteocyt, beencel, beenlichaampje + osteogenese (-esis) sub :1 BIOLOGIA botvorming, osteogenese + osteographia sub :1 beenderbeschrijving + osteoide adj :1 osteoïd, benig, beenachtig osteolitho sub :1 versteend been, osteoliet osteologia sub :1 beenderleer, osteologie osteologic adj :1 van de beenderleer, osteologisch + osteologista sub :1 beenderkenner, osteoloog osteologo sub :1 beenderkenner, osteoloog, beenderspecialist + osteoma sub :1 MEDICINA osteoma, beengezwel + osteomalacia sub :1 MEDICINA osteomalacie, beenverweking + osteomalacic adj :1 MEDICINA osteomalacisch + osteometria sub :1 osteometrie + osteomuscular v :1 osteomusculair + osteomyelitis sub :1 MEDICINA osteomyelitis, beendermergontsteking + osteopathe sub :1 MEDICINA osteopaat + osteopathia sub :1 MEDICINA osteopathie, beenderziekte + osteopathic adj :1 MEDICINA osteopathisch + osteopathologia sub :1 osteopathologie osteoplastia sub :1 osteoplastiek (vervanging van verloren gegane stukken been) osteoplastic adj :1 osteoplastisch + osteoporose (-osis) sub :1 MEDICINA osteoporose, botontkalking + osteoporotic adj :1 MEDICINA osteoporose... + osteoporotico sub :1 osteoporosepatiënt + osteosarcoma sub :1 MEDICINA osteosarcoom, botsarcoom osteotomia sub :1 osteotomie (het doorbeitelen van botten), beenafsnijding ostiero sub :1 portier, plaatsaanwijzer (in bioscoop) :-- municipal = stadhuisbode, raadhuisbode :2 ECCLESIA broeder portier :3 gerechtsdienaar + ostinato ITALIANO :1 MUSICA ostinato ostio sub :1 deur :2 ingang + ostiolo sub :1 BIOLOGIA, ANATOMIA openingetje, huidmondje + ostitis sub :1 MEDICINA ostitis ostracisar v :1 uitstoten, uitsluiten ostracismo sub :1 ANTIQUITATE schervengerecht, ostracisme :2 het streng weren van iemand uit ambt/vereniging, etc., uitsluiting ostracodermo sub :1 PALEONTOLOGIA, ZOOLOGIA ostracoderm ostracodes sub pl :1 ZOOLOGIA ostracoda, mosselkreeftjes ostracon sub :1 HISTORIA ostrakon, potscherf ostrea sub :1 ZOOLOGIA oester :-- perlifere/margaritifere = pareloester :-- edibile = eetbare oester :juvene --s = oesterbroed :concha/scalia de -- = oesterschelp :pisca de --s = oestervisserij :banco de --s = oesterbank :platto de --s = oesterschotel/gerecht :cocktail (A) de --s = oestercocktail :pastata de --s = oesterpastij :commercio de --s = oesterhandel :pisca de --s = oestervisserij :piscator de --s = oestervisser :restaurante de --s = oesterrestaurant :venditor de --s = oesterverkoper ostreacee adj :1 ZOOLOGIA oesterachtig, oester... + ostreate adj :1pleuroto -- = oesterzwam ostreicola adj :1 oesters kwekend :industria -- = oesterbedrijf ostreicultor sub :1 oesterkweker ostreicultura sub :1 oesterteelt, oestercultuur ostreiera {jéra} sub :1 oesterkwekerij, oesterbank + ostreiforme adj :1 oestervormig ostrero sub :1 oesterhandelaar, oesterverkoper + ostrogothic adj :1 Oostgotisch + ostrogotho sub :1 Oostgoot + ostrya sub :1 BOTANICA hopbeuk + otalgia sub :1 MEDICINA otalgie, oorpijn + otalgic adj :1 MEDICINA otalgisch, oorpijn... + otaria sub :1 ZOOLOGIA oorrob otiar v :1 niets doen, vrije tijd hebben, ledig gaan, leeglopen, niksen + otic adj :1 ANATOMIA oor... :nervo -- = oorzenuw otide sub :1 ZOOLOGIA grote trapgans otio sub :1 vrije tijd, het leeglopen, lediggang, ledigheid :viver in -- = een lui leven leiden :le -- es le patre del vitios/de tote le vitios = ledigheid is des duivels oorkussen + otiorrhyncho sub :1 ZOOLOGIA lapsnuittor otiose adj :1 niets doend, zonder bezigheid :2 nutteloos, nergens toe dienend otiositate sub :1 het niets doen, ledigheid, leegloperij otitis sub :1 MEDICINA oorontsteking, otitis :-- medie/median = middenoorontsteking + otocyon sub :1 grootoorvos, lepelhond, grootoorhond + otographia sub :1 otografie + otographic adj :1 otografisch + otolitho sub :1 ANATOMIA otoliet, oorsteentje, evenwichtssteentje + otologia sub :1 MEDICINA otologie, leer van het oor + otologic adj :1 MEDICINA otologisch :speculo -- = oorspeculum + otologista sub :1 otoloog, oorspecialist, oorarts + otologo sub :1 MEDICINA otoloog, oorspecialist, oorarts + otophotographia sub :1 otofotografie otorhinolaryngologia sub :1 MEDICINA keel-, neus- en oorheelkunde otorhinolaryngologic adj :1 MEDICINA keel-, neus- en oorheelkunde betreffend otorhinolaryngologista sub :1 keel-, neus- en oorarts, K.N.O.-arts + otorhinolaryngologo sub :1 keel-, neus en oorarts, K.N.O.-arts + otorrhagia sub :1 MEDICINA oorbloeding, otorragie + otorrhea sub :1 MEDICINA oorvloed, loopoor, lopend oor, otorree + otoscopia sub :1 MEDICINA otoscopie + otoscopic adj :1 MEDICINA otoscopisch + otoscopio sub :1 MEDICINA oorspiegel, otoscoop Ottoman sub n pr :1 HISTORIA Ottoman ottoman adj :1 Ottomaans :Imperio -- = Ottomaanse Rijk ottomana sub :1 ottomane (soort lage sofa) ottomano sub :1 ottoman + out adj ANGLESE :1 SPORT uit, out :le balla/ballon es -- = de bal is uit out! interj ANGLESE :1 SPORT uit!, out! + outcast sub ANGLESE :1 outcast + output sub ANGLESE :1 COMPUTATOR output :le -- de un computator/computer (E) = de output van een computer :potentia de -- = uitgangsvermogen outsider sub ANGLESE :1 EQUITATION, etc. outsider oval adj :1 ovaal, eirond, eivormig :facie -- = ovaal gelaat :profilo -- = eiprofiel oval sub :1 ovaal + ovalbumina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA ovalbumine + ovalifolie adj :1 BOTANICA met eironde bladeren of blaadjes + ovalipetale adj :1 BOTANICA met eironde kroonbladen + ovalisar v :1 ovaal maken + ovalisation sub :1 het ovaal maken + ovalisepale adj :1 BOTANICA met eironde kelkbladen + ovalitate sub :1 ovaalvormigheid ovante adj :1 zegevierend, jubelend, juichend, dolblij ovar v :1 bejubelen, toejuichen :2 HISTORIA ROMAN een ovatie brengen aan ovarian adj :1 ANATOMIA eierstok..., ovariaal :cyclo -- = oestrische cyclus + ovaric adj :1 van de eierstok + ovariectomia sub :1 MEDICINA wegneming van de eierstok(ken), ovariectomie ovario sub :1 ANATOMIA eierstok, ovarium :inflammation del --s = eierstokontsteking :tumor del -- = eierstokgezwel/tumor :extirpar le -- = de eierstokken wegnemen :2 BOTANICA vruchtbeginsel, ovarium :-- infere = onderstandig vruchtbeginsel :-- unilocular/monolocular = eenhokkig vruchtbeginsel :-- trilocular = driehokkig vruchtbeginsel :-- supere/superior = bovenstandig vruchtbeginsel ovariotomia sub :1 MEDICINA wegneming van de eierstok(ken), ovariotomie, ovariëctomie + ovaritis sub :1 MEDICINA eierstokontsteking, ovaritis ovate adj :1 eivormig, eirond ovation sub :1 HISTORIA ROMAN ovatie, zegevierende intocht :2 ovatie, huldiging, hulde :un -- spontanee = een open doekje :-- de pede = staande ovatie + ovationar v :1 een ovatie brengen aan, toejuichen :ille se ha facite -- = hij heeft zich laten toejuichen ove sub :1 schaap :pelle de -- = schapenvacht :lana de -- = schapenwol :carne de -- = schapenvlees :costa de -- = schapenrib :pectore de -- = schaapsborst :grassia de -- = schapenvet :lingua de -- = schapentong :capite/testa de -- = schapenkop :cauda de -- = schapenstaart :lacte de -- = schapenmelk :butyro (de lacte) de -- = schapenboter :caseo (de lacte) de -- = schapenkaas :excremento de -- = schapenkeutel :mulgitor de --s = schapenmelker :grege de --s = kudde schapen :pastor de --s = schaapherder :tonsor de --s = schaapscheerder :tonder un -- = een schaap scheren :elevamento de --s = schapenfokkerij :elevator de --s = schapenfokker :pastura de --s = schapenweide :-- tineose = schurftig schaap :conducer --s = schapen hoeden :le -- nigre del familia = het zwarte schaap in de familie :2 ooi :3 schapevlees + overdose sub ANGLESE :1 overdosis (van drugs), te grote dosis :-- de heroina = overdosis heroïne :morir per un -- = sterven door een overdosis + overdrive sub ANGLESE :1 overdrive overtura sub :1 voorstel :2 MUSICA ouverture oviario sub :1 schaapskooi ovibos sub :1 ZOOLOGIA muskusos, muskusstier oviducto sub :1 ANATOMIA eileider + oviero sub :1 eierdopje + ovifere adj :1 eierdragend + oviforme adj :1 eivormig + ovil sub :1 schaapskooi ovin adj :1 schaaps..., schapen... :racia -- = schapenras :bestial -- = schaapsstapel :festuca -- = schapengras, schaapsdravik :melophago -- = schapenluis ovipare adj :1 ZOOLOGIA eierleggend, ovipaar :reproduction -- = voortplanting door het leggen van eieren oviparitate sub :1 ZOOLOGIA voortplanting door het leggen van eieren + oviposition sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ei-afzetting, eilegging + ovipositor sub :1 ZOOLOGIA legbuis, legboor (van insekten) + oviscapto sub :1 ZOOLOGIA legbuis, legboor (van insekten) + ovivore adj :1 ZOOLOGIA eieretend ovo sub :1 ei :--s miscite = roereieren :--s frite = gebakken eieren :--s (cocite) dur = hard(gekookt)e eieren :--s (cocite) molle = zacht(gekookte) eieren :-- super le platto = spiegelei :--s putrite = rotte eieren :-- crude = rauw ei :-- fresc = vers ei :-- de Pascha = paasei :--s in pulvere = eipoeder :-- con scalia rupte = kneus :-- de anate = eendenei :-- de serpente = slangenei :--s de rana = kikkerdril :le -- de Columbo = het ei van Columbus :plen como un -- = eivol :in forma de -- = eivormig :blanco de -- = eiwit :jalno de -- = eigeel :concha/scalia de -- = eierschaal, eierdop :pastisseria al --s eiergebak :torta de patella al --s = eierpannenkoek :production de --s = eierproduktie :mercante de --s = eierboer :commercio de --s = eierhandel :platto al --s = eiergerecht :collection de --s = eierverzameling :collector de --s = eierverzamelaar :battitor de --s = eierklutser, eiergarde :batter --s = eieren kloppen :poner/facer --s = eieren leggen :vacuar/sufflar un -- = een ei uitblazen :2 BIOLOGIA ovum, ei(tje), eicel + ovoblasto sub :1 ovoblast + ovocyto sub :1 BIOLOGIA eicel, oöcyt, ovocyt + ovogenese (-esis) sub :1 ovogenese + ovoglobulina sub :1 ovoglobuline ovoide adj :1 eivormig, ovaal, eirond :cranio -- = eihoofd :fructo -- = ovale vrucht + ovomucina sub :1 ovomucine + ovoscopio sub :1 ovoscoop ovovivipare adj :1 ZOOLOGIA eierlevendbarend, ovovivipaar + ovoviviparitate sub :1 ZOOLOGIA ovovivipare voortplanting ovular adj :1 BOTANICA, PHYSIOLOGIA eicel... ovular v :1 BIOLOGIA ovuleren ovulation sub :1 BIOLOGIA ovulatie, eisprong ovulo sub :1 BOTANICA, PHYSIOLOGIA eitje, eicel oxalamido sub :1 CHIMIA oxaalamide, oxamide oxalato sub :1 CHIMIA oxalaat, zuringzout oxalic adj :1 CHIMIA oxaal... :acido -- = oxaalzuur, zuringzuur oxalidaceas sub pl :1 BOTANICA oxalidaceae, zuringachtigen, klaverzuringfamilie oxalidacee adj :1 BOTANICA zuringachtig oxalide sub :1 BOTANICA klaverzuring :-- floribunde = rijkbloeiende klaverzuring + oxalismo sub :1 MEDICINA oxalisme oxalite sub :1 MINERALOGIA oxaliet oxamido sub :1 CHIMIA oxamide, oxaalamide + oxyacetylen sub :1 acetyleen-zuurstofmengsel + oxyacetylenic adj :1 apparato -- = snijbrander :flamma -- = acetyleen-zuurstofvlam + oxycarpe adj :1 BOTANICA met puntvormige vruchten oxycocco sub :1 BOTANICA cranberry, Amerikaanse veenbes oxydabile adj :1 oxydeerbaar + oxydabilitate sub :1 CHIMIA vatbaarheid voor verbinding met zuurstof, oxydeerbaarheid + oxydante adj :1 oxyderend, zuurstof afstaand :agente -- = oxydatiemiddel + oxydante sub :1 oxydeermiddel, oxydatiemiddel, oxydans oxydar v :1 oxyderen :le aere oxyda le plus grande parte del metallos = lucht oxydeert de meeste metalen :-- se = geöxydeerd worden, roesten :iste auto(mobile) se ha oxydate completemente = deze auto is helemaal weggeroest + oxydase sub :1 BIOCHIMIA oxydase oxydation sub :1 het oxyderen, oxydatie + oxydative adj :1 oxydatief :metabolismo -- = oxydatieve stofwisseling + oxydimetria sub :1 CHIMIA oxydimetrie oxydo sub :1 CHIMIA oxyde :-- cupric = cupri-oxyde, koperoxyde, kopergroen :-- cuprose = cupro-oxyde, koperoxyde + oxydoreductase sub :1 oxydoreductase + oxydoreduction sub :1 oxydoreductie, redox :reaction de -- = redoxreactie :potential de -- = redoxpotentiaal :systema de -- = redoxsysteem oxygenar v :1 met zuurstof verbinden oxygenation sub :1 verbinding met zuurstof, zuurstoftoevoer, oxygenatie :2 zuurstofopname oxygeno sub :1 zuurstof :composito de -- = zuurstofverbinding :BIOLOGIA absorption de -- = zuurstofopname :bottilia/cylindro de -- = zuurstoffles/cilinder :consumo/consumption de -- = zuurstofverbruik :balancia de -- zuurstofbalans :manco de -- = zuurstofgebrek + oxygenotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA oxygenotherapie + oxyhemoglobina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA oxyhemoglobine + oxyluminescentia sub :1 oxyluminescentie + oxymetria sub :1 oxymetrie + oxymetric adj :1 oxymetrisch + oxymoron sub :1 RHETORICA oxymoron + oxyopia sub :1 MEDICINA oxyopie + oxypetale adj :1 BOTANICA met spitse kroonbladen + oxyphylle adj :1 BOTANICA spitsbladig + oxyptere adj :1 spitsvleugelig + oxysepale adj :1 BOTANICA met spitse kelkbladen oxysulfido sub :1 CHIMIA oxysulfide + oxytocina sub :1 BIOCHIMIA oxytocine + oxyton sub :1 PHONETICA oxytonon oxytone adj :1 PHONETICA oxytoon + oxytonisar v :1 PHONETICA oxytoon maken + oxyuro sub :1 ZOOLOGIA springworm :-- vermicular = wormslak ozena sub :1 MEDICINA stinkneus, ozaena ozocerite sub :1 MINERALOGIA aardwas, ozokeriet, ceresine + ozonifere adj :1 ozonhoudend ozonisar v :1 CHIMIA ozoniseren + ozonisation sub :1 CHIMIA het ozoniseren, ozonisatie + ozonisator sub :1 ozonisator ozono sub :1 ozon :strato de -- = ozonlaag :odor de -- = ozonlucht :percentage de -- = ozongehalte :contator de -- = ozonometer + ozonometria sub :1 CHIMIA ozonometrie + ozonometric adj :1 CHIMIA ozonometrisch + ozonometro sub :1 CHIMIA ozonometro + ozonosphera sub :1 ozonsfeer, ozonlaag + ozonotherapia sub :1 MEDICINA ozontherapie